Before The Dawn
by Dame-Vampyria
Summary: Le temps passe mais les souvenirs restent... du moins, pas toujours. Attention : ceci est une suite d'une de mes fictions, SLEEPING SUN. Vous risquerez de ne pas comprendre grand chose si vous ne l'avez pas lue.
1. Prologue

_Et voilà un nouveau départ pour la nouvelle année qui s'est annoncée depuis peu. Une nouvelle fiction, une suite à Sleeping-Sun, qui sera beaucoup plus sombre, et plus retirée du monde de Twilight. Cette fois, je m'investirai plus personnellement plutôt que de calquer les procédés de narration employés par Stephenie Meyer (c'est là que je vais faire ressortir mon côté littéraire haha ; je ne suis pas en TL pour rien, voyons. Je ferai tout pour l'écrire jusqu'au bout, même si je sais que tout ce qui m'attend cette année va m'empêcher d'aller fréquemment sur Fanfiction. J__e ne peux plus rien garantir concernant la fréquence des mises à jour vu que j'ai assez de choses qui passent bien avant l'écriture et j'en suis désolée._ Bon, pour en venir au fait : on retrouve mon héroïne préférée, et nous aurons l'occasion de la voir plus mature, plus évoluée, puisque cette histoire se déroule des années plus tard, après la fin de Sleeping-Sun (sauf dans ce prologue). On constatera également une nouveauté : le récit raconté à la troisième personne du singulier. J'avais envie de varier un peu. L'avantage, c'est que contrairement à mes deux précédentes fictions, nous aurons accès aux pensées de TOUS les personnages qui apparaîtront dans l'histoire, au lieu que tout soit centré sur Anna. N'est-ce pas mieux ? ^^

_En espérant que vous continuerez à apprécier à sa juste valeur ce que je vais écrire, et qui durera encore pas mal de mois. Enfin, je pense._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

"Recommençons à zero une fois de plus

Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas recommencer à zéro ?

Recommençons à zero tout simplement,

Et nous serons bon  
Cette fois-ci nous ferons…  
Nous ferons les choses bien

C'est notre dernière chance de nous pardonner."

_Exogenesis part. III (Redemption)_, Muse.

Prologue

La nuit était noire et silencieuse. La voiture roulait à plus de cent-quatre-vingt kilomètres heures sur la route déserte, à une heure bien tardive. Elles étaient deux. L'une conduisait, avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres, sereine. Peut-être n'avait-elle plus conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, à moins qu'elle ne fusse atteinte de graves troubles mentaux, tandis que l'autre était cramponnée à son siège, effrayée par la vitesse effarante à laquelle roulait le véhicule. Les deux filles étaient jeunes, bien trop jeunes pour mourir. Et pourtant, elles ne pourraient pas échapper à la mort qui rôdait autour d'elles, à moins que la conductrice ne se calme dans l'immédiat. Un cri de son amie la fit subitement ralentir. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle distingue l'expression que prit le visage de celle qui conduisait. Quand celle-ci prit la parole, sa voix était glaciale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne vois pas qu'on va trop vite, Anna ?

- Et alors ? Plus vite on roulera, plus vite nous serons à la maison, répliqua cette dernière.

- Tu es ivre. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. A mon avis, nous devrions appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne nous chercher. Rien ne presse.

- Parle pour toi. Tu n'es pas plus sobre que moi, de toute façon.

- Tu es folle ! Je ne tiens pas à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances à cause de toi ! Ralentis, s'il te plaît !

Anna ricana. Elle venait de constater à quel point son amie était lucide : elles risquaient de mourir à cause d'_elle. _Et elle ne faisait rien pour éviter cela. Elle avait la mort dans l'âme, elle voulait en finir, et en cette nuit bien sordide, ce serait inévitable. Tant pis pour son amie, cette idiote n'avait qu'à pas monter en voiture avec elle. Elle enfonça le pied sur l'accélérateur, et observa l'aiguille du compteur monter rapidement. La jeune fille assise à ses côtés poussa un gémissement de frayeur. Bientôt, elle se tairait pour de bon, Anna en était certaine. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Encore moins son amie la plus chère. Anna avait toujours été une personne qualifiée de "bien", malgré ses penchants suicidaires. Mais cette nuit-là, ceux-ci avaient pris le dessus sur sa conscience, la guidant droit vers la fin. Elle rentrait d'une soirée arrosée avec son amie, et l'alcool ne l'avait certainement pas aidée à aller mieux. Au contraire, son état d'ordinaire mélancolique ces derniers temps s'était empiré à cause de la boisson. Désormais, Anna n'avait plus goût à la vie, pas même pour sauver celle de sa meilleure amie. Mais avec un peu de chance, le trajet se terminerait à cinquante-cinquante : l'une succomberait, l'autre s'en sortirait. Elle espéra qu'elle serait celle qui ne tiendrait pas le choc. Angelic méritait de vivre, tant de belles choses l'attendaient, elle avait tout un avenir tracé devant elle, pleins de projets brillants. Alors que pour Anna, tout était fini. Peu lui importait les réactions qu'auraient ses amis, sa famille, et tout le reste, si jamais elle mourrait. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Elle accéléra au maximum, une dernière fois, arrachant un hurlement à son amie, et lorsqu'elle rencontra un virage, la vitesse était telle qu'elle ne parvint pas à contrôler le volant. La voiture fut précipitée droit devant, puis enchaîna une longue descente dans un fossé en roulant sur elle-même. Le choc fut violent. Tellement violent que la voiture prit feu une fois écrasée. Game Over.

C'était la nuit de ses vingt-ans.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Comme je suis actuellement en vacances, je profite de poster un petit chapitre à cette fiction vu que je l'ai commencé il y a à peu près deux mois. Oui, c'est court et ça change vraiment de mes pratiques habituelles. Entre mes dossiers pour les universités et mon bac à préparer, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas facile à gérer en ce moment. Mais je fais ce que je peux. ^^ En espérant que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 1

- Lâchez-moi, vous me faîtes mal !

- Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui t'attend.

- La ferme, Félix. On ne peut pas prévoir ce qu'on fera d'elle, pas encore.

- En attendant, Demetri, si jamais ils nous la laissent, je la prends pour moi. Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'en suis pas pris à un nouveau-né.

_Oh mon Dieu_, pensa Anna. _Dans quel pétrin je me suis embarquée ? _Les deux vampires répondant aux noms de Félix et Demetri la maintenaient chacun par un bras. Malgré la mince silhouette de Demetri, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir vu la force et la taille imposante de Félix. Deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent face à eux pour faire place à une immense pièce circulaire emplie de lumière. Tout était en marbre du sol au plafond, d'un blanc immaculé, splendide, avec trois trônes placés au centre où y siégeait des vampires. Le décor rappelait beaucoup la période de la Renaissance. Félix et Demetri lâchèrent brusquement Anna lorsqu'ils furent à proximité des trois vampires assis sur leur trône. Ces derniers se penchèrent pour mieux examiner la nouvelle venue. Anna remarqua qu'à leurs côtés se tenaient de jeunes vampires jumeaux, au regard écarlate et au sourire aussi narquois que leurs confrères. Même s'ils avaient un air innocent dû à leur apparence enfantine, elle se doutait bien qu'ils devaient être loin d'être des anges. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

- Et bien, Demetri, que m'as-tu apporté là ? demanda l'un des trois vampires, doté d'une longue chevelure de jais dans un parfait contraste avec sa peau de craie.

- Une vampire fraîchement créée, répondit-il calmement.

- Je vois cela. Mais quelles ont-été tes raisons pour commettre cet acte ? Tu n'as pas fait cela depuis au moins deux siècles, quand tu avais besoin de te trouver une compagne...

- Il ne s'agissait pas de trouver une compagne, cette fois-ci, Aro, le coupa sèchement Demetri. Il s'avère que cette fille est un peu... spéciale. Je m'apprêtais à me nourrir de son sang quand j'ai appris qu'elle en savait un rayon sur les vampires. Comble de l'ironie, elle ne sait même plus d'où est-ce qu'elle tient ces informations. Elle prétend avoir eu un accident de voiture qui l'a rendu victime d'amnésie. J'ai paniqué et je l'ai transformé.

- Et bien, nous allons voir tout de suite si elle disait la vérité. Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ?

- Anna, fit-elle d'un ton agressif.

- Ne sois pas si agressive, voyons, nous ne te voulons _aucun_ mal, dit Aro d'une voix veloutée en esquissant un sourire. Approche, et donne-moi ta main.

Il tendit la sienne, comme pour l'inciter à la saisir. La méfiance d'Anna s'intensifia. Les deux vampires assis aux côtés de Aro fixaient la scène avec une certaine curiosité ; cependant, l'un semblait profondément s'ennuyer, tandis que l'autre laissait apparaître sur son vieux visage un air passablement irrité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Rien de bien méchant, tu verras. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

- Il s'agit juste de vérifier si tu as bel et bien été victime d'un accident de voiture... ainsi que tout le reste.

A contrecoeur, Anna saisit la main d'Aro, savant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. A ce moment-là, elle vit le vampire fermer les yeux d'un air concentré et afficher de nouveau un sourire, comme s'il était en transe. Que pouvait-il bien voir ? Avait-il des dons de voyance, quelque chose dans ce genre-là ? Elle émit un grognement. Aro ne tarda pas à la relâcher avec un air satisfait, ce qui énerva davantage Anna.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Demetri.

- Intéressant, très intéressant... effectivement, mon cher Demetri, tu ne t'es pas trompé. Cette demoiselle est très spéciale. Elle a fréquenté certains de nos semblables dans le passé, mais il semble qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus du tout, car elle a perdu une partie de sa mémoire. Ceci explique malgré cela ses connaissances sur notre existence.

- Et qui sont ces semblables ?

- Oh, nous les connaissons très bien, mes amis... disons que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, nous n'étions pas en si bons termes. Et il se trouve qu'elle a eu une liaison avec l'un d'entre eux, ajouta Aro en émettant un petit ricanement.

- Les Cullen ? siffla la vampire aux allures de petite fille qui se tenait en retrait à proximité d'Aro.

- Tout à fait, ma chère Jane. Mais sois rassurée, ils n'iront pas jusqu'ici pour la chercher. A l'heure qu'il est, ils ne doivent même pas se douter de ce qui lui est arrivé...

Anna leva les yeux au ciel, tout en soupirant d'exaspération. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvaient bien être les Cullen et elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé, c'est d'être tranquille à New York avec son père ou ses amis, à vivre une situation normale, et non à traîner en Italie - Volterra, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, avec des vampires qui semblaient peu recommandables. D'ailleurs, elle-même en était devenue une à cause de cet abruti de Demetri, après trois jours de pure souffrance dans un taudis isolé de New York. Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à elle ? Elle aurait mieux aimé crever plutôt que de se retrouver dans cette situation-là. Ses proches devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Elle devait être portée disparue. _Et dire qu'à une certaine période, j'aurais trouvé ça trop cool à cause de ma passion pour les vampires._

_-_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle, maintenant ? intervint Félix.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je considère qu'elle fait partie des nôtres. Demetri, tu te chargeras d'elle.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Je veux que tu fasses d'elle l'une des meilleures traqueuses. Tu la formeras. J'ai senti une capacité en elle, elle a un grand potentiel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Aro ? fit un vampire aux longs cheveux blancs. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Ce n'est qu'un vampire nouveau-né, elle n'a pas encore conscience de ce qui lui arrive.

- Du calme, Caius. Souviens-toi du jour où j'ai recruté Jane et Alec ; me suis-je trompé ? Regarde ce qu'ils sont devenus. Ils nous rendent de très grands services grâce à leurs talents prestigieux. C'en est de même avec Félix et Demetri.

- Je ne peux pas le nier, fut obligé d'admettre Caius. Mais je te préviens, si jamais elle fait le moindre faux pas, elle ne restera pas longtemps ici !

- Comme tu le souhaites, mon ami ! Allez, Demetri, va emmener Anna dans des appartements spécialement aménagés pour les nouveaux venus. Elle a bien besoin de se refaire une toilette et de porter des vêtements dignes des Volturi. Je compte sur toi pour sa formation de traqueuse.

Demetri approuva d'un signe de tête et ne se fit pas prier pour saisir Anna par le bras et la traîner en dehors de la salle.

- Bienvenue chez les Volturi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avec une certaine froideur.


	3. Chapitre 2

_2h30 du mat'... bon avant d'aller me coucher, voici un nouveau chapitre [merdique]. Bonne nuiiiiit !_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Elle contemplait longuement son reflet dans le miroir qui se tenait face à elle. Il y a quinze ans, personne ne l'aurait reconnue en tant qu'Anna Osaki. En quinze ans, elle avait changé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait eu le temps d'oublier sa vie passée afin de mieux s'adapter à celle qui s'offrait à elle. Ses yeux brillaient désormais constamment d'une lueur à la fois démoniaque et froide, en accord avec le pourpre de ses iris. Elle était devenue belle, attirant tous les regards, convoitée pour ses talents de traqueuse. En quinze ans, elle était devenue une des vampires les plus redoutables et respectées du clan des Volturi. Tout cela elle le devait à Demetri. Son créateur, son maître, et celui qui était devenu récemment son amant. Avec les années, l'hostilité de leur relation maître-élève avait fini par se dissiper pour laisser place à un lien bien plus fusionnel. Anna était incapable de dire si elle l'aimait, mais elle ne pouvait rester trop longtemps séparée de lui. Comme si elle en dépendait. Leur couple suscitait la jalousie, la rivalité, mais aussi la crainte. Quand des humains ou des vampires se retrouvaient face à eux lorsqu'ils étaient en mission, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas s'en sortir vivants. Anna n'était plus la jeune humaine dépressive et sensible d'autrefois. Elle était devenue une Volturi, à la plus grande fierté d'Aro.

Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur sa peau d'ivoire, laissant briller une multitude d'éclats semblables à des diamants. Fait à la fois normal et anormal, puisqu'elle avait toujours été convaincue que les vampires étaient censés brûler lorsqu'ils s'exposaient à la lumière solaire. Elle avait toujours du mal à s'y habituer. Ses longs cheveux noir corbeau brillaient davantage. Elle ne fit pas attention au reflet de Demetri se matérialisant derrière le sien.

- Je te suggère de mettre ceci, dit-il à voix basse en déposant un baiser sur ses épaules nues, lui tendant une longue robe noire à manches longues.

Anna esquissa un sourire. Elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas de voir leur peau briller d'une telle manière au soleil.

- Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?

- Parce que je sais que tu aimeras cette robe. C'est tout à fait ton genre. Et d'un côté... tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur en haussant un sourcil. Il soupira.

- Heidi va ramener des touristes dans moins d'une heure. Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui, on fête la saint Marcus.

- Ce qui signifie : _buffet à volonté._

- Exactement. Je tiens à ce que tu aies une tenue décente pour le banquet, c'est la moindre des choses pour ce jour spécial.

- C'est ça. La dernière fois que j'ai porté une _tenue décente _pour ce genre d'évènement, elle a fini en lambeaux.

Ses propos les firent sourire d'un air entendu. Ils étaient toujours adeptes d'une certaine débauche en compagnie d'autres vampires lorsque les Volturi faisaient des fêtes importantes. Traques d'éventuelles victimes, bains de sang, sexe... c'était pour eux un équivalent aux orgies humaines, en quelque sorte. Demetri se rapprocha de la jeune femme et encercla sa taille, la faisant frissonner. Elle était encore nue, à peine dissimulée par un drap fin qui entourait une partie de son corps, alors que lui, en revanche, était déjà vêtu de son somptueux costume noir qu'il portait uniquement pour les évènements comme celui qui les attendait.

- Habille-toi. Je vais _essayer_ de garder en bon état la robe, cette fois, affirma-t-il.

- Je ne te crois pas, fit Anna en émettant un petit rire.

- Cette robe, je l'ai payé mille euros et des poussières. Elle a été confectionnée par un créateur italien de renommée internationale.

- Ah, alors là... de toute façon, je sais que tu te sers dans le compte en banque des Volturi pour m'acheter de telles choses.

- Les Volturi sont riches. _Nous_ sommes riches. Nous pouvons nous le permettre.

- Raison de plus pour parier que tu ne résisteras pas à l'envie de déchirer cette jolie robe. Parce que tu sais que tu auras les moyens de racheter la même pour me consoler si je la regrette.

- Tu es très perspicace.

- Je sais.

- Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et cache-moi ce corps que je ne saurais voir... insista-t-il en s'emparant du visage d'Anna pour l'embrasser.

- Ce sera fait en moins d'une minute. Mais pourquoi Heidi ramène les touristes que maintenant ? Le soleil n'est même pas encore couché.

- La nuit, ils ont moins envie de venir ici, tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas nouveau. Je t'attends en bas.

Il se volatilisa d'une seconde à l'autre, la laissant seule dans sa chambre. Anna enfila la robe et l'examina de plus près dans le miroir : longue, en velours, épousant chaque courbe de son corps, dotée d'un profond décolleté en V, elle trouva que la robe valait son prix, malgré sa simplicité apparente. On pouvait percevoir la haute qualité dont elle avait été conçue. Les manches étaient larges au niveau des poignets. On aurait dit une robe médiévale. _Tout à fait mon genre, en effet. _Elle en profita également pour se coiffer et se maquiller ; elle releva ses cheveux en un simple chignon laissant tomber quelques mèches devant son visage, tandis que ses yeux étaient fardés de noir, charbonneux, accompagnés d'une bouche pulpeuse couleur pourpre. Noir, blanc, rouge. Ces trois couleurs étaient toujours présentes sur son apparence. La jeune femme ne se précipita pas pour descendre à la salle de réception principale. Elle se doutait bien que les autres l'attendaient impatiemment, avant que le banquet ne commence. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, Aro lui adressa un grand sourire et elle s'attira, une fois de plus, le regard courroucé de Jane, et celui admirateur de Félix. Demetri s'efforçait de demeurer impassible, comme toujours. Anna savait que Félix la courtisait ; Demetri et lui avaient souvent eu de grands malentendus à ce sujet. Elle alla rejoindre son compagnon. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Lorsqu'ils étaient en public, ils s'affichaient souvent très proches l'un de l'autre.

- Tu entends ces bruits, tu sens ces odeurs ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Ils arrivent avec Heidi.

- Ça tombe bien, je commence à être affamée, répondit Anna avec ravissement.

- Je le vois. Tes yeux sont plus sombres que d'habitude.

Quelques instants après, les portes s'ouvrirent et Heidi apparut, rayonnante, en tête de file d'une grosse masse de touristes ébahis par la grandeur des lieux, prenant des photos et projetant des flash dans tous les sens. _Stupides touristes avec leurs appareils photo_, pensa Demetri avec agacement. Aro se leva de son trône et leur souhaita la bienvenue, bientôt suivi de ses frères Caius et Marcus. Tous les vampires présents se regardèrent et s'adressèrent alors tour à tour un signe de tête. Le moment était venu. Le visage de Jane afficha un sourire malsain.

- Que la fête commence, dit-elle.

Les portes se refermèrent et on coupa la lumière, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Si les humains ne voyaient plus rien, les vampires, quant à eux, distinguaient parfaitement ce qui se passait. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps pour passer à l'attaque. Des cris retentirent, tout d'abord de surprise, puis de souffrance. On pouvait entendre des pleurs d'enfants, et des cris de panique venant des adultes. Des craquements d'os, les déchirements de la chair, les bruits de succion, tout n'était plus que chaos sanglant. Une festivité purement macabre où l'horreur se mêlait à la jouissance de chaque être immortel qui se rassasiait sans pitié. Cela dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que tout soit réduit au silence. Puis la lumière réapparut. Les cadavres étaient éparpillés, méconnaissables, et les Volturi étaient tous couverts de sang, brisant leur apparence habituellement si soigneuse et si respectable. Certains étaient encore en train de se nourrir avidement, buvant le sang encore chaud des victimes jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Anna et Demetri étaient en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, achevant de lécher les traces de sang qui étaient restées sur leur gorge, leur visage. Leurs sens étaient en feu, et ils ne désiraient plus qu'une chose : partir d'ici et poursuivre leurs intentions sordides à l'abri de toute présence indésirable. Ce n'est qu'au moment où ils commencèrent à s'éclipser que quelque chose attira le regard d'Anna : Jane était une des dernières à se nourrir, et elle tenait entre ses bras le corps d'un homme qui semblait étrangement familier à la jeune femme. Elle plissa les yeux et se dégagea des bras de Demetri, se rapprocha d'eux, intriguée. Lorsqu'elle identifia mieux le cadavre, elle se mit à pousser un cri strident, à en percer les tympans de toute oreille humaine qui se trouverait dans les environs. Cela effraya Jane, qui lâcha sa victime. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot, observant la scène. Anna tremblait de tout son corps : la personne morte qui se trouvait désormais entre _ses_ bras, n'avait pas changé malgré les quinze dernières années qui venaient de s'écouler. Si ce n'est que ses cheveux avaient blanchi et que son visage était pourvu de quelques rides en plus désormais, l'homme était parfaitement reconnaissable.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'écria Anna en fixant Jane d'un regard assassin, les yeux écarquillés. POURQUOI ? C'ÉTAIT MON PÈRE !

Folle de rage, les yeux débordant de larmes de sang, elle se jeta sur Jane et entreprit de lui arracher la tête.

* * *

_Oui, je sais que dans Twilight les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer mais comme je n'aime pas ça, on va dire que dans ma fiction ils peuvent. Ça les rend un peu plus crédibles hein... déjà que je trouve juste trop laid le fait qu'ils brillent au soleil et qu'ils ne dorment pas la journée. Il se pourrait que ça change prochainement si j'en ai envie._


	4. Chapitre 3

Allez, je me décide enfin à publier un chapitre (pas terrible) quelques jours avant le bac. J-12 ! Bon courage à tous ceux qui, comme moi, sont dans la même situation, débordés par les révisions !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Anna fut retenue de justesse par la rapidité de Demetri. Alec se chargea d'écarter sa soeur jumelle d'une autre éventuelle attaque de la part d'Anna. Celle-ci ne se contenait plus et tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre de Demetri qui la bloquait fermement par les bras.

- _Tu savais que c'était lui ! Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ? Avoue-le, sale petite garce ! _cria Anna, fulminant de rage.

- Calme-toi, ma chère amie, dit Aro à l'attention d'Anna. Comment Jane pouvait-elle savoir que cet homme était ton père ? C'est Heidi qui est responsable de nous fournir les humains, pas elle.

- _Et alors ?_ ET ALORS ? Ça ne change pas au fait qu'elle l'a vidé de son sang !

- Excuse-toi auprès de ma soeur ! demanda Alec.

- Elle ne le mérite pas !

Anna regarda, désespérée, les autres corps étendus autour d'eux. Elle repéra avec horreur celui de sa belle-mère, avec qui son père s'était marié lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, avant qu'elle n'ait son accident de voiture. Ainsi, ils avaient décidé de faire un voyage en amoureux à Volterra ? Grave erreur de leur part, surtout à cette période de l'année. Elle trouvait ça atroce, c'en était trop pour elle. Elle ressentait l'envie de vomir. _Si j'avais su... _

- Tu as besoin de te reposer, Anna, dit doucement Aro en constatant que la jeune femme ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Demetri, emmène-là dans ses appartements.

Ce dernier s'exécuta aussitôt. Une fois qu'ils furent parti, des murmures s'élevèrent parmi l'assemblée présente.

- Tu as vu, Aro ? intervint Caius. Elle a failli tuer l'une des nôtres. C'est intolérable ! Elle mérite un châtiment !

- Mais non, mon frère, mais non... elle a juste été victime d'une crise émotionnelle, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. Elle est déjà pardonnée.

- Moi, je ne lui pardonne pas, fit Jane d'un air mauvais.

- Ça lui passera Jane, la rassura Aro. Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

Pendant ce temps, Anna était toujours aussi furieuse. Demetri la maintenait fermement par les bras et ça l'énervait.

- Dégage !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça.

Elle parvint à se dégager de son emprise et s'échappa pour se réfugier dans ses appartements, Demetri sur ses talons. A peine furent-ils rentrés qu'il verrouilla la porte principale.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? demanda-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules.

- C'était mon père, Demetri. Tu le comprends ça ?

- Tôt ou tard, tu l'aurais vu mourir, que tu sois humaine ou non. Son heure était venue.

- Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Il a connu une mort atroce, commise par Jane, et j'étais là, en plus ! Si tu avais été à ma place, comment aurais-tu réagi ?

- Et moi qui pensais que tu avais renoncé à toute humanité...

- Justement, je me demande si ce n'est pas une bonne chose qu'il m'en reste un peu.

- Si tu continues, bientôt tu te nourriras du sang des animaux, répliqua-t-il avec mépris.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir et s'éloigna de lui. _Se nourrir des animaux... non, quand même pas, à moins de ne pas trouver d'humains à un kilomètre à la ronde._ Elle commença à fouiller dans ses affaires, sortant tout ce qu'elle pouvait de ses malles. Demetri la fixa, les bras croisé, l'air suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je fais mes valises.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?

- Je me casse d'ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce qu'a fait Jane était le truc en trop. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, tu vois.

- Alors tu nous quittes ? Juste pour ça ?

- Oui. De toute façon, je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps à Volterra, je supporte de moins en moins cette ville, et vous tous...

- Même moi ? demanda-t-il en se glissant derrière elle.

Anna ferma les yeux, en s'efforçant de maintenir son calme. Elle percevait la tentative de persuasion de Demetri pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Pour cela, il avait employé son ton le plus séduisant. Ses bras s'étaient refermés autour d'elle. Elle sentait son souffle contre son cou.

- Ça ne me fera pas de mal de m'éloigner de vous, dit-elle.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Non. J'ai juste... ouvert les yeux. Et tu sais quoi ? Bon débarras.

- Tu reviendras. Sans moi, tu n'es rien.

- Ah oui, tu crois ?

- Tu es ce que tu es devenue grâce à moi. C'est moi qui t'ait créée, et tu ne peux pas te passer de ma présence.

- Merci de me le rappeler. Mais il y a une fin à tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Anna prit ses vêtements les plus chers et les jeta pèle-mêle dans une grande valise de luxe. Elle continua à ouvrir une armoire et une commode pour prendre des objets de valeur, à la plus grande exaspération de Demetri.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu vas tenir longtemps sans les Volturi ? la railla-t-il.

- Ce ne sont pas les humains qui me feront peur, tu le sais autant que moi.

- Certes. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne réalises pas ce que tu es en train de faire. C'est... irréfléchi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire ce que je dois faire, dit froidement Anna.

- Il y a même pas quelques heures, tu étais encore prête à commettre des meurtres avec moi. Et là, il suffit que tu assistes à celui de ton père pour changer subitement d'avis. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tais-toi. Sors d'ici, maintenant.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres, siffla-t-il en la prenant fermement par le poignet.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me transformer en vampire, s'énerva Anna. Regarde ce que tu as fais de moi. Je suis devenue un monstre.

- Et c'est comme ça que je t'apprécie. Pas une seule fois, je n'ai regretté mon geste. Tu es faite pour tuer. Tu te souviens de cette mission au Mexique il y a sept ans ?

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? C'est là que tout a commencé entre nous.

- Ce jour-là, tu as su me montrer de quoi tu étais capable en exterminant une population entière de vampires et d'humains. Tu m'as fait succomber.

En disant cela, il s'était rapprochée d'elle, caressant son visage, ses cheveux. Malgré son air autoritaire, le traqueur était attaché à Anna. Même s'il se montrait méprisant et violent avec elle de temps en temps, il pouvait également faire preuve de tendresse et de passion. C'était là l'ambivalence de leur relation, à la fois destructrice et fusionnelle. Ils ne purent résister à l'envie de s'embrasser avec fougue. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, il cherchait à la retenir le plus longtemps possible.

- Si tu ne me laisses pas partir, je serai capable de t'arracher un bras, menaça Anna en mettant fin au baiser.

- Pourquoi tu insistes ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et se revêtit de sa longue cape à capuche de Volturi avant de saisir sa grande valise par la poignée.

- Je te dis adieu, Demetri.

- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, ma belle, affirma-t-il amèrement. Je sais que nous nous reverrons. Je n'aurai aucun mal à te retrouver.

- Soit. En attendant, j'espère que tu me laisseras tranquille aussi longtemps que possible.

Ils s'affrontèrent longuement du regard avant qu'Anna ne cède et défonce la porte verrouillée d'un coup sec pour sortir. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Demetri et lui dit d'un air malicieux :

- Ah, et au fait... pour une fois, la robe a survécu puisque je la porte encore.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle était déjà partie avant qu'il ne se décide à ajouter un mot. Mais avant de quitter définitivement Volterra, Anna décida de passer voir Aro. Elle avait des choses à mettre au clair avec lui. La salle de réception était déjà propre, fraîchement nettoyée du massacre qui avait eu lieu quelques instants auparavant. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Anna ignora complètement les regard rancuniers de Jane et Alec et s'adressa directement à Aro. Celui-ci l'observait d'un air à la fois curieux et songeur. C'en était de même pour ses frères.

- Je m'en vais, dit-elle seulement.

- A en voir ta valise, je m'en doutais. Est-ce définitif ? demanda Aro.

- Je l'ignore. Peut-être bien.

- Quel dommage !

- Je voulais savoir... est-ce que le fait que je mène prochainement une vie parmi les humains va avoir un impact sur... enfin. Je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer.

- Tu pourrais bien être influencée par leurs stupides comportements, fit Aro en riant. Non, je plaisante. A vrai dire, Anna, nous nous sommes déjà chargés de te créer une identité humaine, et nous avons également mis à disposition un compte en banque qui t'assurera de quoi prospérer de longues années.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Une intuition, vois-tu. Nous sommes toujours prévoyants. Prends cela comme un cadeau de notre part.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Et bien, c'est simple, c'est une manière de te remercier pour tes nombreux services rendus depuis que tu es là. Toutes ces formalités, il faudra que tu les règles à l'accueil avec Raffaella.

- Merci infiniment.

- Ne nous remercie pas. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue parmi nous !

- Au revoir.

Aro lui adressa un grand sourire bienveillant. Anna ne le lui rendit pas et se contenta de lui répondre d'un signe de tête. Elle n'aimait pas Aro et éprouvait ainsi un soulagement à l'idée qu'elle ne le reverrait pas de sitôt. Elle ne s'attarda pas davantage sur les lieux. Elle avait hâte de s'en aller ; elle s'empressa de remplir divers papiers avec Raffaella, la secrétaire humaine au service de la grande et ancienne famille vampirique, et elle put ainsi découvrir qu'elle s'appelait, du point de vue civil, Anna Giani, étudiante née en 2000 à Florence de parents milliardaires ayant fait fortune dans l'industrie. _Super, alors que techniquement, malgré mon physique de jeune étudiante, j'ai trente-cinq ans et je suis d'origine américaine, _pensa-t-elle. De toute manière, il lui était impossible de récupérer son ancienne identité. Anna Osaki était considérée comme morte depuis plus de quinze ans aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Les Volturi s'étaient occupés de simuler une fausse mort accidentelle pour justifier la disparition subite de la jeune femme. Elle ignorait de quelle manière ils avaient exactement procédé pour réaliser cet acte mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment tenu à le savoir, se doutant bien que cela n'avait pas dû être bien propre. Une fois que les affaires furent réglées avec Rafaella, Anna se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui la remonterait à la surface de Volterra, parmi les humains. Elle ignorait encore quelle serait sa destination, ses futurs projets, la vie qu'elle mènerait loin des Volturi. Néanmoins, elle avait le temps d'y réfléchir. La nuit était désormais tombée sur la petite ville médiévale italienne. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de se cacher ; soulagée, elle ôta la capuche qui recouvrait sa tête. Marchant droit devant elle, la valise à la main, elle erra dans les ruelles. Le climat était chaud en cette saison ; il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors à cette heure-ci. _Peut-être que je pourrais discrètement voler une voiture et m'en aller quelque part. Mais pour aller où ? A Florence, la ville des artistes ? Rome, la capitale, berceau de la civilisation ? Ou encore mieux, quitter l'Italie ?_ Elle en avait assez du soleil omniprésent dans ce pays, de cette langue où on roule les "r" et dont elle avait fini par prendre l'accent à force de pratiquer l'italien avec ceux qui avaient fait d'elle une vampire accomplie. Elle voulait du changement. Quelque chose de complètement opposé au mode de vie qu'elle avait mené jusqu'à présent. Elle trouva une Lamborghini noire garée non loin des remparts de la ville. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, elle déverrouilla la portière du conducteur. C'était un jeu d'enfant. Même si elle ne disposait pas des clés pour mettre en route le contact, elle n'eut aucun mal à le faire avec une clé de substitution. Elle conduisit à grande vitesse jusqu'à Rome, pour finalement, se rendre à l'aéroport et chercher un vol à destination lointaine, abandonnant la voiture de luxe dans un parking souterrain. _J'ai vraiment fait ça au feeling. _Elle consulta la liste des villes disponibles affichées sur un grand écran. Elle finit par trouver, le sourire aux lèvres. Le prochain vol aurait lieu à six heure trente, c'est à dire, d'ici quatre heures. Peu lui importait, elle attendrait le temps qu'il faut.

_Paris, me voilà._


	5. Chapitre 4

_Hey les gens, j'ai mon bac ! :D maintenant, vive les vacances de trois mois en attendant de rentrer à l'université. Sinon, comme vous le verrez, je me suis permise d'énumérer divers lieux de Paris dans ce chapitre, mais comme je ne réside pas moi-même dans cette ville, il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs de localisation. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part pour les corriger si jamais vous êtes parisien(ne) !_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'Anna résidait désormais à Paris. La ville lumière. Elle s'y plaisait et n'avait pas besoin de travailler grâce à la fortune dont elle disposait. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inscrire à l'université de la Sorbonne pour se créer un passe-temps et éviter l'ennui quotidien. Elle s'était acheté un luxueux appartement de 230 mètres carré, situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble du huitième arrondissement. Oh, elle aurait pu trouver bien plus cher et bien mieux placé, avec vue sur les Champs Elysées ou la Tour Eiffel, par exemple, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu cet appartement après plusieurs visites diverses, elle était tombée sous le charme. Le quartier n'était pas mauvais, pas mal fréquenté. Au début, les agents immobiliers avaient cru qu'elle plaisantait lorsqu'elle s'était présentée dans leur agence pour acheter un appartement, car elle semblait plutôt jeune pour en avoir les moyens. Mais lorsqu'elle avait sorti son chéquier pour payer, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était bel et bien sérieuse. Cependant, elle avait quelques soucis pour se nourrir. Il n'était pas évident de trouver des victimes dans la ville, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Volterra. Elle pouvait facilement s'en prendre à des clochards ou des hommes qui avaient le malheur de se promener dans des rues désertes, mais il n'y en avait pas en abondance non plus. Elle commençait à regretter la période où elle pouvait tuer à volonté tout en étant couverte par les Volturi, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre cela maintenant qu'elle avait pris son indépendance.

Un soir, elle décida de chasser dans le quartier de Pigalle. L'endroit grouillait de prostituées et de pervers en tous genres à partir d'une certaine heure. Il n'était pas difficile d'attirer les hommes, surtout avec le charme vampirique dont elle disposait. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour séduire un homme à l'aspect douteux, l'attirant dans une ruelle sombre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Une fois ses crocs enfoncées dans sa chair, elle eut bien l'intention de le vider de son sang, mais lorsque celui-ci se mit à crier et à se débattre frénétiquement, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de mener à terme son intention ; comme par hasard, des policiers étaient de passage et avaient entendu les cris de la victime. Elle les sentait approcher, courir aux alentours à leur recherche. Avant qu'ils n'interviennent, elle se sentit alors obligée d'éliminer toute trace de venin présente dans le sang du malheureux, afin d'éviter qu'il ne se transforme en vampire à son tour et qu'il cause de nouveau un désastre. Puis, elle se sentit embarquée de force par les policiers, menottes aux poignets derrière le dos. Elle ne devait surtout pas leur résister, au risque de dévoiler sa force surhumaine. Elle était coincée.

- Et merde, soupira Anna.

Il était deux heures du matin lorsqu'on appela Carlisle Cullen à son domicile, médecin spécialisé en psychologie pathologique. Actuellement directeur de l'hôpital Pitié-Salpêtrière, il était reconnu comme l'un des médecins les plus compétents de la capitale, malgré son jeune âge. Du moins en apparence. Il aurait très bien pu diriger l'hôpital Saint-Anne, qui correspondait mieux à ses fonctions, mais il préférait néanmoins éviter de s'occuper des malades mentaux et des névrosés, car il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'occuper une fonction dans la médecine générale. Il hésita à répondre au téléphone. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Cela pouvait toujours être un appel d'urgence, qui sait...

- Docteur Carlisle Cullen.

- Allô ? Bonsoir, docteur Cullen, je suis le commissaire Desmoulins. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

C'était une question qui aurait pu paraître idiote, puisque Carlisle Cullen était censé dormir à cette heure-ci, comme n'importe qui. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était jamais le cas, en fait. Pour une fois, il allait pouvoir prétexter qu'il était insomniaque et ça tombait très bien, car il commençait à se lasser de remplir autant de rapports. Il était rare que la police le contacte pour examiner des cas spéciaux. Il allait peut-être pouvoir se rendre utile.

- Non, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Il y a un problème ?

- Et bien... oui. Nous gardons actuellement au commissariat une jeune femme assez... spéciale. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être l'examiner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous l'avons attrapée en train d'agresser un homme. Elle l'a mordu au cou. D'après lui, elle était assez frénétique et elle voulait boire son sang.

- Vraiment ?

Une femme frénétique qui voulait boire le sang de quelqu'un. Rien que ça ? C'était des symptômes évidents. Carlisle se mit à réfléchir rapidement : soit ils avaient affaire à un cas de vampirisme clinique développé au troisième degré, ou bien, ils avaient tout simplement affaire à un_ vrai_ vampire, comme lui. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le médecin allait être obligé de se rendre sur les lieux pour définir lui-même de quoi il s'agissait. Les deux cas étaient aussi graves l'un que l'autre. Il y avait de quoi être intrigué.

- Très bien, je veux bien l'examiner. Dîtes-moi où se situe votre commissariat, finit par dire Carlisle, un stylo en main, prêt à noter l'adresse.

Le commissariat était situé au coeur de Pigalle, et ce n'était pas tout près de là où il résidait, à Neuilly-sur-Seine. Même à des heures aussi tardives, la circulation automobile régnait autant qu'en journée. Le plus frustrant pour lui, c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas se permettre de dépasser tout le monde en donnant un coup sur l'accélérateur. Les lois françaises concernant la sécurité routière étaient très réglementées, contrairement à celles qu'ils avait connues aux Etats-Unis ; et puis, les routes étaient truffées de radars, surtout en périphérie. Il émit un grognement d'impatience et se dit que ça pourrait durer très longtemps si la route ne se dégageait pas rapidement. Il atteignit sa destination une demi-heure plus tard et s'excusa d'un air confus auprès des policiers, qui se contentèrent de lui adresser un signe de tête entendu.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Carlisle.

- Dans une cellule, répondit le commissaire Desmoulins.

Le commissaire était un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un long manteau trois-quart noir. Rien qu'à en juger l'expression de son visage, on pouvait se douter qu'il s'agissait d'un homme hargneux. _L'expérience du métier, sans doute._

- Et... qui est cette femme ?

- Une soi-disant Anna Giani, une étudiante italienne. Elle n'avait pas de papiers sur elle et elle ne répondait pas à nos interrogations, nous avons mis du temps à la convaincre de nous avouer son identité. J'ai pu vérifier son dossier sur la liste des immigrés résidant dans la ville.

- Très bien. Menez-moi à elle, je vous prie.

Il le fit traverser un long couloir désert puis l'emmena jusqu'à la cellule qui abritait la jeune femme en question.

- Faîtes attention, elle semble dangereuse, dit le commissaire Desmoulins, comme pour le mettre en garde.

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- A ce point ? Pourquoi vous ne lui mettez pas une camisole de force, tant que vous y êtes ? répondit-il.

- Nous préférons éviter de trop l'approcher quand même. Nous avons tenté de l'interroger, mais elle n'a rien voulu dire. Apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle a affaire aux forces de l'ordre.

- D'accord. Et bien, messieurs, étant donné que j'ai déjà eu à m'occuper de malades mentaux plus ou moins dangereux, je pense que vous n'avez pas trop à vous en faire pour moi. A moins que cette jeune femme ne soit bien pire que je ne le pense.

Son humour douteux s'évanouit aussitôt. De toute manière, si la femme qui se trouvait derrière les barreaux s'avérait être un vampire, il serait tout à fait en mesure de la maîtriser. Sauf si elle était un vampire nouveau-né. _Voilà qui est problématique. _Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la cellule et y pénétra en douce. Il y avait peu de lumière. Une odeur de renfermé et de moisi flottait. C'était assez désagréable comme endroit. Cela devait faire réfléchir les délinquants qui étaient en garde à vue. Mais Carlisle n'entendait rien. Pas un souffle, pas de mouvements... _pas même un battement de coeur. _Il fronça les sourcils.

Après avoir passé trois heures enfermée dans cette pièce de cinq mètres carré qui l'étouffait à moitié, Anna sentit enfin la présence d'un inconnu. Et à en juger son odeur corporelle, il n'avait _rien_ de normal. Ce n'était pas un des flics qui l'avait interrogé tout à l'heure. Elle se raidit, et se mit à grogner, les canines à l'affût.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- _Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Je suis le docteur Cullen.

- Ils vous ont fait venir pour m'examiner, c'est ça ? Ah, non mais je rêve. Comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de consulter un médecin !

Elle était exaspérée. Elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle et put ainsi mieux distinguer son visage. Aussi blanc et _parfait_ que le sien, pareil à celui d'une statue sortie tout droit de l'antiquité gréco-romaine. Il n'était pas humain, c'était une certitude. Et il semblait avoir compris également qu'elle ne l'était pas non plus. Il se fixèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne prit la parole.

- Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que vous ayez besoin de consulter un médecin. Vous m'avez l'air en _excellente santé_.

- Ce n'est pas ce que pensent les flics. Ils pensent que je suis complètement tarée, fit Anna sombrement.

- Je vois...

Le médecin parut consterné, puis il s'empressa de quitter la cellule avant même d'en avoir expliqué les raisons à la jeune femme. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit de nouveau, le commissaire à l'entrée.

- Vous êtes libre. Monsieur a eu la gentillesse de payer votre caution.

- _Trop_ gentil, marmonna Anna en se levant d'un bond de son banc, sans même sourire au policier.

- Vous pourriez dire merci.

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je le dirai, en tout cas, répliqua-t-elle.

A peine fut-elle sortie de la pièce qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle dut se retenir de réagir violemment. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de mortels. Son tempérament asocial s'était encore plus développé depuis son arrivée à Paris. Fait paradoxal, puisqu'elle fréquentait une université comportant plus de vingt-trois mille élèves.

- J'espère bien ne plus vous revoir en train d'agresser un homme d'une telle sorte. Sinon, la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas au commissariat que nous vous emmènerons, mais directement à l'hôpital Saint-Anne, menaça le commissaire Desmoulins.

- Je pense qu'il ne sera pas à vous d'en juger là-dessus, messieurs, intervint fermement le docteur Cullen. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de soirée. Mademoiselle, auriez-vous l'amabilité de bien vouloir me suivre, s'il vous plaît ?

Il l'invita à le suivre d'un signe de tête, ce qu'elle fit sans protester. Il se montrait néanmoins poli avec Anna, ce qu'elle appréciait. _Lui, il était sympa, au moins. _Elle murmura un vague "merci pour la caution", qui ne lui échappa pas. Une fois dehors, il l'incita à s'arrêter de marcher pour lui parler.

- Ecoutez, même si j'ai payé votre caution, cela ne veut pas dire que...

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire. J'aurais pu la payer moi-même.

- Parce que vous pensez vraiment que vous auriez eu l'air crédible ? Une jeune femme de votre âge n'aurait pas été en mesure de le faire.

- J'ai bien pu me payer un luxueux appartement de deux-cent mètre carré, répliqua-t-elle.

- Peu importe, la coupa Carlisle, légèrement agacé. Ce n'est pas là le problème. Vous voyez ce dossier dans mes mains ? La police vient de me le confier. Ils m'ont demandé d'y jeter sérieusement un coup d'oeil.

- C'est un dossier sur moi ? Il n'est pas très gros, fit remarquer Anna d'un air moqueur, tout en étant sur ses gardes.

- J'ignore ce qu'ils ont bien pu mettre comme données à votre égard là-dedans mais je l'examinerai une fois rentré chez moi. Mais je souhaiterais vous revoir demain à l'heure qu'il vous convient pour en discuter.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne saisis pas où vous voulez en venir.

- C'est simple. La police vous soupçonne sérieusement d'être une dangereuse psychopathe. J'ai dû négocier pour payer votre caution, vous comprenez ? Ils étaient réticents à vous libérer. Vous savez autant que moi que mordre quelqu'un jusqu'au sang pour s'en abreuver est quelque chose de peu commun...

Il s'interrompit, observant intensément Anna. Maintenant qu'il la voyait davantage grâce à l'éclairage extérieur, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle éveillait les soupçons de la police. Avec son long manteau en cuir, son collier clouté, son maquillage très prononcé renforçant sa mine blafarde, elle avait tout du stéréotype de la gothique asociale et dérangée psychologiquement. Anna ne broncha pas et se contenta de lever un sourcil, comme pour le forcer à poursuivre.

- Votre cas les a sérieusement effrayé. Vous avez vu la couleur de vos yeux, aussi ? Je comprendrais tout à fait ce que vous êtes en train de penser en ce moment-même, mais il vaudrait mieux éviter toute sorte d'ennuis. Les policiers m'ont également suggéré de vous faire subir un suivi médical pour observer votre état mental.

- Pardon ? Alors, là, c'est la meilleure !

Elle se mit à rire mais retrouva rapidement son sérieux. _Mais dans quel monde vit-on ? C'est à croire que les gens sont de plus en plus paranos._ Le docteur Cullen leva les yeux au ciel, partageant le même genre de pensées.

- C'est complètement stupide de leur part, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Je ne suis pas folle, insista Anna.

- Je vous crois, dit Carlisle. Alors, seriez-vous d'accord pour arranger un rendez-vous demain pour régler tout ceci ?

- Je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix non plus. Très bien, quelle heure, quel endroit ? Je finis les cours à onze heures.

- Et bien, je pense que onze heures fera l'affaire. Venez à l'hôpital Pitié-Salpêtrière, c'est là où je travaille. J'en suis le directeur.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se pinçant les lèvres. Elle brûlait d'envie de rajouter autre chose, mais le médecin n'insista pas. Il lui adressa à son tour un signe de tête en guise de salutation. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa Mercedes issue du dernier modèle en date, lorsqu'il fut interpellé par la jeune femme.

- Attendez ! Je voudrais savoir... pourquoi êtes-vous aussi confiant ? Vous n'êtes pas... _normal_, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se retourna, et la seule réponse qu'il lui donna fut un petit sourire énigmatique avant de s'en aller.


	6. Chapitre 5

Mon histoire vire au délire, c'est un fait. Je m'éloigne vraiment de l'univers bisounours créé par Stephenie Meyer. Tant mieux !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Suite à son escapade nocturne un peu agitée, Anna se sentit obligée d'aller chasser des animaux errants au parc de Vincennes, peu après qu'elle eut quitté le commissariat. _Tant pis, je me nourrirai mieux la prochaine fois_. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner croupir dans cet endroit puant dont elle avait été libérée de grâce par ce médecin énigmatique. Même si il ne lui avait pas révélé, elle savait que c'était un vampire. C'était trop évident. Et il était le premier vampire qu'elle rencontrait depuis son arrivée à Paris, ce qui l'enthousiasmait un peu. Cependant, elle avait remarqué que ses yeux, à l'inverse des siens, étaient d'une étrange couleur ocre. Elle se remit alors à penser à ce que lui avait dit Demetri : _« un jour, tu croiseras peut-être des semblables qui n'ont pas du tout le même mode de vie que nous. Ils sont reconnaissables à la couleur de leurs yeux. Ils ne sont pas écarlates comme nous. »_ Peut-être que ce type se nourrissait uniquement de sang animal ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Vu comment il s'était comporté avec elle, il avait tout du gentil vampire de service, contrairement à elle. Bien que Demetri lui eusse reproché quelques mois auparavant d'avoir encore un brin d'humanité en elle, son côté primitif était toujours bel et bien présent. Il s'était même renforcé lors de son arrivée à Paris. _Déjà quatre heures du matin_. Elle espéra qu'elle en saurait davantage sur ce médecin lors de leur entrevue d'ici quelques heures.

L'hôpital Pitié-Salpêtrière était un beau bâtiment dominé par une architecture datant du XVIIe siècle, situé dans le treizième arrondissement. Anna sortait tout juste de l'université lorsqu'elle se rendit sur les lieux, qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant. _Bel endroit pour y travailler en tant que médecin. Ca change des hôpitaux sinistres. _Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et fut aussitôt envoyée dans le bureau du prétendu directeur peu après qu'elle eut fait sa requête à l'accueil ; apparemment, il avait dû prévenir ses employés qu'il avait un rendez-vous aux environs de onze heures. Et tant mieux, comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à patienter, elle détestait attendre trop longtemps dans de telles circonstances. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau, elle eut l'intention de frapper, mais à peine ses doigts effleurèrent-ils la porte qu'elle fut interrompue dans son geste par la voix du médecin qui lui dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Le docteur Cullen se leva instantanément de son bureau pour aller saluer la jeune femme lorsqu'il la vit rentrer dans la pièce. Toutefois, l'accueil fut glacial : lorsqu'il lui tendit la main, elle ne fit pas de même et se contenta de le toiser d'un air inquisiteur. Pas un bonjour, pas même un sourire. Cela le mit mal à l'aise. Légèrement confus, il l'invita à prendre place dans le fauteuil en face du sien, séparé par un grand bureau en bois massif. Il attendit qu'elle se soit assise avant qu'il ne fasse de même et ne s'empare du dossier pour engager la conversation. Il avait eu le temps de l'examiner et d'y réfléchir le reste de la nuit passée. Il y avait trouvé des détails qui avaient éveillé sa curiosité, voir ses soupçons. Il l'ouvrit devant elle et fit mine de commencer à le lire.

- Anna Giani, est-ce bien cela ? dit-il pour l'encourager à parler.

- C'est écrit noir sur blanc dans votre dossier, je présume.

- En effet. J'ai vu que vous étiez née à Florence… c'est une très belle ville. Située en Toscane, n'est-ce pas ? Quelles sont les autres villes célèbres à peupler cette région ? Prato, Arezzo, Pise… Volterra, il me semble, également ?

Anna se raidit. Il avait directement fait un lien avec ses _vraies _origines juste par le biais de Florence ? C'était une manière très subtile d'y faire allusion. Finalement, peut-être qu'il s'avérait plus rusé qu'il n'en avait l'air.

- Vous êtes doué en géographie, monsieur, dit-elle innocemment.

- Merci. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de lire cette présentation pour deviner que vous êtes italienne. Cela se perçoit à travers votre accent, même si vous maîtrisez parfaitement le français, fit-il sur le même ton.

Anna plissa les yeux. Elle commençait clairement à saisir la situation. Ah, alors comme ça, il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle scruta le badge rectangulaire accroché à la blouse du médecin avant de répliquer :

- Vous, par contre, je n'avais même pas besoin de vous entendre parler pour deviner que vous n'êtes pas français. Carlisle Cullen… c'est quoi, au juste ? Anglais, américain ?

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage du jeune médecin.

- Vous êtes très perspicace, mademoiselle.

- Si je peux me permettre : vous faîtes moins que votre âge ou vous avez fait de la chirurgie esthétique ? Si c'est le cas, donnez-moi le nom de votre chirurgien, que j'y aille faire un tour plus tard, rajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

- J'ai juste de la chance de faire moins que mon âge, c'est tout, répondit-il.

- Ah, je me disais aussi… vous aviez l'air trop jeune pour diriger un tel hôpital comme celui-ci.

- Quant à moi, si je peux me permettre, est-ce que je peux vous demander quel âge vous avez ?

- Même réplique. C'est écrit noir sur blanc dans votre dossier.

- J'ai bien peur que ce dossier soit en partie faux, mademoiselle, dit le docteur Cullen en riant légèrement. Je répète ma question : quel âge avez-vous ?

- Vingt ans. J'ai _toujours_ eu vingt ans.

Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que sa langue avait fourché. _Merde, merde, merde. _Le médecin la fixa plus attentivement. Bien qu'elle ait baissé la tête, elle sentait son regard peser sur elle.

- Vingt ans ? Sur le dossier, il est indiqué que vous en avez vingt-deux.

- Dans ce cas, le dossier est faux, en effet, s'énerva Anna.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Anna brûlait d'envie de s'en aller le plus vite possible, consciente qu'elle s'enfermait peu à peu dans une impasse. Elle perdait son sang froid. Quant à Carlisle, il semblait dépassé par la situation. Il se massa les tempes, émettant à la fois un faible soupir. En plus de ses traits naturellement tirés, on aurait pu penser qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

- Mademoiselle… je crois qu'au stade où on est, il vaut mieux être honnête. D'accord ? Si l'on part de ce principe, nous pourrons alors trouver une issue convenable.

_- Convenable ?_ C'est vous qui avez commencé à me provoquer.

- Je voulais juste vous faire parler. Vous ne me paraissiez pas très loquace, se défendit-il.

- D'accord. Je suis venue parce que vous vouliez que l'on discute sur ce foutu dossier. Dîtes-moi ce que vous y avez lu et ce sera vite fait !

- Très bien. Alors, tout d'abord, je pense que votre identité est tout simplement fausse de partout et qu'il s'agit d'un prétexte pour masquer votre véritable nature…

- Ouais, et alors ? J'ai dégagé de Volterra, il fallait bien que je me trouve une place parmi tous ces humains. Ma « fausse » identité est tout à fait convenable.

Elle avait décidé de cracher le morceau parce qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait affaire à un vampire. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui cacher. Carlisle parût surpris par ses propos. Un membre du clan Volturi, quitter les siens volontairement ? C'était chose rare.

- Bien. Et comment faîtes-vous pour vous nourrir ? Je suppose que vous avez vos ressources, depuis que vous êtes installée à Paris ?

- En général, je tue la nuit. Je me charge de personnes pas très fréquentables et ce n'est pas toujours évident.

- Vous avez raté votre tentative hier.

- C'était un coup de malchance, c'est tout. Par contre, vous… vous vous contentez du sang des animaux, non ?

- Vous devriez faire de même.

- Hors de question. Je ne me rabaisserai pas à ce niveau, fit Anna avec mépris.

- Vous êtes bien une Volturi, affirma Carlisle. Vous n'avez aucun mal à dissimuler les corps de vos victimes ?

- Non, pas du tout. Enfin, peut-être qu'il y en a un ou deux qui ont été repêchés dans la Seine mais on ne peut pas se douter que c'est de moi.

- Bon, et bien, avec ça, je pense que les policiers ont de quoi se méfier. Ils ont décrit de manière précise les actes que vous avez commis la nuit dernière… ainsi que les fois précédentes. Apparemment, vous avez déjà eu des problèmes avec la police.

- Manifestations étudiantes, légitime défense face à des agressions de pervers détraqués… vous appelez cela des problèmes ? Pfff.

- Ils vous décrivent comme étant dotée d'une rare violence, ce qui explique vos nombreuses gardes à vue.

- Je n'y peux rien si je suis plus forte que ces abrutis.

- Il faut maîtriser votre force.

- Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, là ? J'ai largement dépassé le stade de vampire nouveau-né, je sais ce que je fais.

- Peut-être, mais il faut vous contrôler, bon sang ! s'énerva-t-il. C'est avec des cas comme vous que notre nature est menacée d'être révélée...

Il referma brusquement le dossier et prit son visage dans ses mains. Cette fille était vraiment un cas, alors qu'il la connaissait à peine. Anna croisa les bras et l'observa longuement, d'un air irrité.

- Ça vous arrive de regarder les informations télévisées, des fois ? finit-il par demander calmement.

- Non. Je n'aime pas regarder la télé.

- Vous feriez bien. On a retrouvé une série de cadavres éparpillés un peu partout dans Paris et ses alentours ces six derniers mois... je suppose qu'il s'agit de vous ?

- Vous n'avez rien à supposer, je ne pense pas être la seule vampire ici, dit-elle froidement.

- Disons que les autres vampires sont plus _discrets_, eux, fit remarquer Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, on ne peut pas vous accuser parce qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé d'empreintes digitales sur les corps, ni quoi que ce soit d'ADN. Par contre... les traces de morsures risquent de vous trahir, surtout après l'incident d'hier soir. Dans ce dossier, ils ont fait un rapprochement entre ces évènements. Ils vous soupçonnent.

- Ok, alors qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? Que l'on m'enferme à Saint-Anne avant que je n'aille en taule ? Ou que l'on prétexte que j'avais consommé un truc illicite pour avoir ce comportement-là ?

- Non. Renoncez juste à vous nourrir d'êtres humains et ça passera.

- J'ai déjà dit que je ne me rabaisserai pas à ce niveau.

- Il le faut, pourtant. Vous êtes dans une situation délicate.

- Non, non, non ! Le sang humain est notre moyen de survie par nature, à quoi bon modifier les règles ? En plus, celui des animaux est plus fade...

- Vous réagissez comme une enfant. Votre transformation vous a donc empêché de mûrir ?

Il venait de lui lancer une pique. Anna lança un regard meurtrier au médecin qui se trouvait face à elle. Il n'en demeura pas plus impressionné. Leur discussion tournait mal, ça n'allait pas durer plus longtemps s'il en rajoutait. La tension se ressentait entre les deux individus. Mais Anna devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait pas complètement tort. Sa situation était délicate. Elle n'avait pas eu autant de problèmes à Volterra parce que les autres avaient toujours été derrière elle pour débarrasser les cadavres. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle accumulait les ennuis comme si elle n'était pas capable de se gérer. Elle soupira longuement.

- Une autre solution ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air plus aimable.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Aux yeux de la police, vous passez pour une personne dérangée. Si je pars dans leur sens, je peux toujours essayer de leur dire que je vais effectuer un traitement sur vous pour mieux pour aider, et que par cette occasion, vous serez placée sous ma tutelle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va m'aider. Je ne suis pas irresponsable et incapable.

- Je n'en doute pas. Ce serait juste un prétexte pour vous couvrir en cas de problèmes. Vous saisissez ?

- Oh, je vois... vous voulez devenir mon protecteur, c'est ça ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! s'esclaffa Anna.

On ne s'était jamais inquiété pour elle. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée toute seule. Et voilà qu'un vampire _végétarien_ débarquait dans sa vie pour la protéger des méchants humains qui la traquaient plus ou moins. Alors que c'était elle, la traqueuse la plus crainte après Demetri. _C'est vraiment comique comme scénario. _Traquer les policiers... _en voilà une idée._

_-_ Je n'apprécie pas du tout l'idée que l'on me considère pour ce que je ne suis pas. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'être placée sous tutelle, surtout à l'âge que j'ai.

- Ce dossier en laisse fortement penser le contraire. Êtes-vous à ce point insouciante pour ne pas vous douter que vous êtes surveillée par la police ?

- Je me moque de la police, des humains en général. Je mène ma vie sans m'inquiéter. Et puis... vous savez, j'étais la traqueuse numéro deux des Volturi. Si j'ai des problèmes à régler avec certains humains qui me veulent des ennuis, je n'ai aucun mal à les retrouver pour me charger de leur cas.

- Vous les tuez ? demanda le médecin avec incrédulité.

- Bien entendu, que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? répondit Anna, visiblement agacée par la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

Le docteur Cullen ne savait pas s'il devait être choqué par cette affirmation ou non. Il était déjà au courant de la cruauté des Volturi, puisque c'est ce qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas s'intégrer à eux trois siècles auparavant, mais il ignorait qu'ils avaient récemment recruté une traqueuse aussi redoutable que Demetri. Il s'estimait heureux de ne pas l'avoir connue plus tôt, à l'époque où sa belle-fille Bella était encore humaine. Cependant, il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à quitter son clan ? Elle semblait très accommodée aux habitudes des Volturi, et vivre parmi les humains ne l'avait pas rendue plus humaine. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait d'elle. Il l'imaginait très bien tuer sans aucune pitié ; elle avait un visage froid, presque inexpressif, qui laissait supposer son manque d'empathie. Il se dit qu'il serait bien impossible de la convaincre de se mettre au même régime alimentaire que lui. Cette jeune femme était déterminée et formulait ses propos avec une rigueur intellectuelle lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas dans le cynisme. Pourtant, elle avait des réactions plus ou moins puériles et impulsives par moments. Depuis combien de temps pouvait-elle bien être un vampire ?

- Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes... commença-t-il.

- Un vampire ? Une quinzaine d'années, à peu près.

- Oh... ceci explique cela.

- De quoi ? s'irrita brusquement Anna.

- Je saisis mieux votre manière de raisonner. Vous avez des instincts de vampire nouveau-né encore enfouis en vous. Si vous étiez âgée d'au moins trente ans, vous ne vous permettriez pas de tuer autant.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'être nouveau-né. On m'a enseigné cela. C'est notre nature de tuer, nous sommes créés pour le faire.

- Alors, comment expliquez-vous le fait de ne plus être avec les Volturi ? Vous êtes leur semblable, vous avez votre place parmi eux.

- Des complications, dit Anna d'un ton abrupt.

- Quel genre de complications ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Bon. Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à me cacher ?

Anna ne répondit pas et se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire troublant. Elle avait conscience d'intriguer le médecin qui se trouvait face à elle et cela l'amusait. Il pourrait toujours courir pour obtenir des informations sur son passé, il n'obtiendrait rien. Il en savait déjà trop. Quant à Carlisle, il la trouvait bien trop mystérieuse à son goût. Même si elle venait de s'ouvrir quelque peu à lui, il se méfiait. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire confiance. Il avait hâte que cet entretien se termine au plus vite, car il avait justement la sensation que cela ne finirait jamais. Anna ne cessait de le contredire et cela franchissait la limite du supportable. Il s'empressa de réfléchir à quelque chose pour clôturer la conversation, sans se soucier de la réaction qu'aurait la jeune femme. Il s'empara d'un stylo, ouvrit le dossier judiciaire à sa disposition et inscrivit quelque chose à l'emplacement prévu, lisant à voix haute :

- Je, soussigné, Carlisle Cullen, médecin généraliste spécialisé en psychologie pathologique et exerçant ses fonctions à l'hôpital Pitié-Salpêtrière, affirme que la patiente Anna Giani, n'est pas apte à mener un mode de vie _normal_. Il est nécessaire pour elle d'être placée sous tutelle temporairement, pour une durée de six mois minimum, afin de la soumettre à une série de tests médicaux pour juger de son état psychologique. Je m'engage ainsi à la prendre en charge sous ma responsabilité et à assumer le rôle de tuteur...

Si Anna était restée humaine, elle aurait pâli à une vitesse incroyable. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. A la place, elle resta muette de stupeur, incapable de bouger. Elle ressentit une envie irrésistible d'arracher le tas de paperasses dont disposait le médecin pour le déchirer en morceaux, ainsi que lui, compris. Comment pouvait-il oser faire ça ? Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle n'avait pas sa place en tutelle, encore moins finir à l'asile psychiatrique. Voyant qu'il continuait à écrire ce qu'il voulait, elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour forcer le docteur Cullen à stopper son acte. Geste prévisible, puisqu'il esquiva au moment où elle allait lui arracher le dossier des mains. Ils se toisèrent du regard. Anna se mordit les lèvres, à la fois frustrée et énervée par la situation. Est-ce que cela allait finir en bagarre ? Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas, sinon elle était sûre de gagner.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

- C'est le seul moyen de vous protéger.

- Pardon ? Ah non, je ne crois pas.

- C'est trop tard maintenant, c'est inscrit_ noir sur blanc_.

- Il suffit que je réduise en miettes votre foutu rapport de merde et on en parle plus. Non, c'est vous que je devrais réduire en miettes.

- Seraient-ce des menaces ? répliqua Carlisle sèchement.

- Cela se pourrait bien.

- Essayez d'être compréhensible, ne serait-ce, l'espace de quelques secondes.

- J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons pas sur la même longueur d'ondes... mais vous savez quoi ? Finalement, faîtes ce que vous voulez, je m'en fous. Après tout, si vous voulez endosser la responsabilité de prendre tout à ma place, c'est votre problème. Je vais continuer à mener ma vie, comme d'habitude, et si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, et bien je dirai que c'est de votre faute. Réfléchissez quand même à la décision que vous venez de prendre.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de s'éclipser, quelque peu énervée. Elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait plus affaire à lui de sitôt. Quant à Carlisle, il se doutait bien qu'il la reverrait un de ces jours. Pour le peu qu'il avait vu, elle était tout à fait du genre à s'attirer des problèmes facilement, surtout si elle se permettait de chasser des proies humaines au coeur de Paris. Volterra n'était rien à côté de cette ville gigantesque où le taux de délinquance et de criminalité avait considérablement augmenté ces dix dernières années. La police n'avait jamais été aussi active. Anna finirait bien par s'en apercevoir, tôt ou tard. Le médecin ne s'inquiétait pas là-dessus.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre sur lequel j'ai bloqué plus d'un mois à cause du manque d'inspiration, du travail d'été qui m'a pris pas mal de mon temps libre, et puis, la rentrée universitaire approche à grands pas. J'ignore quand est-ce que j'aurai l'occasion de publier la suite mais je ne laisserai pas tomber cette histoire à l'eau. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Anna continuait à mener sa vie, même elle se doutait bien qu'elle était surveillée de près par le docteur Cullen ou par la police. Elle se fichait qu'on la prenne pour une psychopathe ou une malade mentale parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'en était pas une. Elle n'avait pas revu le docteur Cullen depuis un mois et cela lui convenait très bien. Elle se méfiait de lui. Derrière ses airs gentils, elle était persuadée qu'il cachait quelque chose. Comme s'il jouait un double jeu. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui fasse confiance : la preuve, il l'avait déjà trahie en faisant croire aux flics qu'elle était dérangée psychologiquement. Elle ne faisait confiance à personne, de toute manière. Il lui était même déjà arrivé de se méfier de Demetri. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier les coups tordus qu'il lui avait déjà fait pour, soi-disant, la former à devenir une vampire hors-pair. Il lui était arrivé de le haïr juste pour ça, pour les nombreuses fois où il s'était montré violent pour aucune raison valable. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se sentait incapable de décrire les sentiments qu'elle avait pu ressentir à l'égard du traqueur. Elle se disait qu'elle devait l'avoir suffisamment aimé pour accepter d'entamer une liaison amoureuse avec lui. Et encore, "amoureuse" n'était peut-être pas le bon mot approprié. Le couple qu'ils avaient formé n'avait rien eu de normal, il aurait été impossible de le qualifier comme un véritable couple.

A l'évocation de ces souvenirs, Anna esquissa un sourire, plus occupée à jouer au Solitaire plutôt que de noter le cours sur son ordinateur portable. Ah, les joies de faire cours en amphithéâtre ! Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, on ne lui disait rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Beaucoup d'élèves semblaient être dans le même cas lymphatique que le sien. D'un côté, le sujet n'était pas hyper passionnant non plus. Elle haussa les épaules et se replongea dans ses activités. A quoi pensait-elle déjà ? Demetri. Son_ bien-aimé_ Demetri. Elle se souvint alors qu'il lui était arrivé de passer des nuits entières à faire l'amour avec lui, pour se disputer à mort le lendemain. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Leur relation avait toujours alterné entre haine et luxure. Oui, ce dernier mot semblait mieux correspondre à cela. Et pourtant, Demetri avait déjà eu des comportements plus ou moins involontaires vis à vis d'Anna ; à chaque fois que Felix lui adressait la parole ou la regardait trop longtemps, il s'irritait et ne se gênait pas pour faire des crises de jalousie à la jeune femme en privé, bien qu'il le niait. Il ne supportait pas non plus qu'elle se fasse séduire par d'autres vampires. Bref. Si Anna devait résumer cette relation à un mot, elle aurait choisi "ambiguïté". Elle n'était pas prête de tisser de nouveau des liens avec quelqu'un, surtout qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment personne dans cette université. Elle faisait peur aux élèves, même aux plus gothiques d'entre eux qui auraient été susceptibles de l'aborder. Elle les intimidait, elle le sentait. Et tant mieux. Il ne manquait plus que cela, s'attacher à des humains ! Ce serait une véritable source de problèmes. La sonnerie se mit à retentir subitement dans toute la salle, provoquant instantanément un sacré brouhaha de la part des quelques cinq cent élèves présents. Anna se leva en hâte tout en glissant son ordinateur dans sa besace, se fondant dans la masse, et n'ayant plus qu'une seule envie : se nourrir de sang frais.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment, il était dix-huit heures et il faisait déjà nuit. Mais il lui faudrait attendre une heure bien tardive avant d'attaquer. Elle était prudente. Elle savait déjà qu'elle sortirait du centre de Paris et qu'elle irait attaquer en périphérie. Elle avait eu l'occasion de remarquer que ça ne manquait pas de gitans dans ces environs. Il lui serait très aisé de tous les attaquer pour se nourrir, et personne ne s'en soucierait. En attendant le moment propice, elle rentra chez elle.

Le docteur Carlisle Cullen ne s'était pas nourri depuis trois semaines et cela se voyait à l'extrême noirceur de ses pupilles. Nombre de ses collègues lui avait fait remarquer qu'il semblait exténué et qu'il était assez irrité ces derniers temps. Il ne pouvait le nier. Comme la saison était glaciale, il y avait plus de malades que d'habitude et cela lui faisait du travail supplémentaire. Il lui fallait se nourrir rapidement avant qu'il ne perde la tête, déjà qu'au bloc opératoire, il devait supporter l'odeur du sang des patients qu'il opérait. Cela deviendrait impossible bientôt s'il ne se dépêchait pas de combler ses besoins. Il consulta sa montre : déjà vingt-deux heures. Était-ce le moment idéal pour aller chasser quelques gibiers ? Normalement, il ne devait pas y avoir énormément de monde dehors à cette heure-ci. Il était de garde ce soir mais pour une fois, il pourrait se permettre de se faire remplacer... après tout, c'était lui le directeur de l'hôpital. Il rangea ses affaires, enfila son manteau noir trois-quart et sortit avant de fermer la porte de son bureau à clé. Il s'arrêta à l'accueil et fit appeler sa secrétaire, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Ah, mademoiselle Perrin, vous voilà, dit-il avec impatience en la voyant arriver.

- Docteur Cullen ?

- Je voudrais que vous transmettiez ce message de ma part au docteur Sagan : j'ai une urgence à faire et je ne pourrais pas assurer la garde ce soir. Exceptionnellement, il devra me remplacer. Est-ce clair ?

- Bien, je m'en vais lui dire tout de suite, monsieur, fit-elle en inclinant la tête.

- Ah, et au fait ; une fois que ce sera fait, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, vous n'avez plus rien à faire maintenant.

- Bien. Passez une bonne soirée, monsieur.

- Vous aussi.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et il la regarda repartir aussitôt, pensif. C'était une bien jolie jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle ait du succès auprès de la gente masculine, mais il savait qu'elle avait secrètement un faible pour lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son côté. Il s'en était rendu compte il y a à peu près trois mois. Il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de repousser subtilement ses avances mais elle ne semblait pas prête à renoncer. Après le dernier drame qu'il avait vécu avec une femme, il s'était juré de ne plus aimer qui que ce soit. Et en voyant Camille Perrin, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal de s'en abstenir. Certes, elle était séduisante, mais le médecin lui reprochait d'être trop aguicheuse, trop sûre d'elle ; les décolletés plongeants qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie en étaient la preuve et il l'avait d'ailleurs sermonnée plusieurs fois à ce sujet, ce dont elle se moquait, bien évidemment. A force, il avait fini par laisser tomber l'affaire, et ne la licenciait pas tant qu'elle faisait un bon travail pour lui. C'était le principal. Une fois qu'il eut sortit sa Mercedes du parking réservé aux membres du personnel de l'hôpital, il se demanda où est-ce qu'il pourrait aller chasser. Le parc de Vincennes était actuellement fermé pour travaux et il préférait éviter d'y pénétrer pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. De même pour le bois de Boulogne, qui regorgeait de prostituées malgré le temps froid. Il allait être obligé de sortir de la ville pour trouver des animaux sauvages. En périphérie, il devrait bien y en avoir pas mal, si seulement il ne se faisait pas voir par toutes les voitures qui circulaient aux environs. Il abandonna la sienne dans un endroit sûr à la sortie de la ville et préféra continuer à pied. Ce serait plus simple. La soif le tenaillait. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas eu l'idée de chasser plus tôt. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas l'avoir fait, il n'en serait pas à errer ainsi en pleine périphérie de Paris à la recherche de nourriture. Ce qu'il faisait était risqué, car il savait qu'il y avait également des clans de gitans ou de clochards qui vivaient dans les parages. Mais ce ne serait pas un problème pour les semer puisqu'il pouvait se déplacer très rapidement au point d'être invisible. Il sentait l'herbe gelée craquer sous ses pas et l'air siffler à ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas la tenue idéale pour chasser mais peu lui importait ; même s'il parvenait à abîmer ses chaussures italiennes payées aux environs de huit-cent euros, il pourrait toujours en racheter. Il ne tarda pas à repérer une biche parmi la végétation environnante. Ses sens ne le trompaient pas. En moins d'une minute, il l'attaqua et enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de la pauvre bête, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une seule goutte de sang. Cela s'était passé très rapidement. Ne se sentant pas complètement rassasié, il ressentit le besoin de chasser encore. Il poursuivit son exploration des lieux à la recherche d'un animal semblable.

Anna n'avait pas mis longtemps à exterminer toute une famille de gitans qu'elle avait effectivement trouvé sur son chemin. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, ils étaient bien nombreux à vivre en périphérie. Elle avait déjà attaqué les enfants et la femme, il ne lui restait plus que le père à achever. Malgré leur mauvaise hygiène, elle avait eu de quoi se nourrir. Immobilisant l'homme sous elle, au point de briser ses membres et à le faire crier de souffrance, elle émit un sourire sadique avant de le mordre et de le vider de son sang à son tour. Sous l'emprise de la frénésie habituelle qui la possédait à chaque fois qu'elle se nourrissait, elle ne remarqua pas la présence d'un autre vampire, qui n'était autre que le docteur Cullen.

Il avait été alerté par le cri de la victime. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à trouver l'endroit d'où il provenait, et lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à la saisir et à la jeter en arrière pour l'éloigner de sa victime. Anna poussa un grognement furieux et revint à la charge. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser en vie cet homme, qui était déjà à moitié mort. Mais Carlisle semblait bien s'y opposer, compte tenu de sa position. Elle changea de tactique ; elle brisa le cou du gitan pour le tuer plus rapidement avant de s'en prendre au médecin, qui ne vit pas le coup venir. Elle le plaqua violemment au sol, émettant un craquement sourd. Elle était plus forte que lui, elle sentait sa force le dominer. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait brisé un bras. Mais elle s'en moquait. De toute façon, les vampires avaient le pouvoir de se régénérer automatiquement lorsqu'ils étaient blessés. Elle se pencha sur lui pour mieux le distinguer dans l'obscurité, tout en l'immobilisant par les poignets.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire là, cracha-t-elle.

- Il me semble que c'est un endroit public, ici, fit-il calmement.

Elle fut surprise par cette réponse. Il avait de la répartie celui-là, mine de rien.

- N'avez-vous pas remarqué que j'étais occupée ?

- Vous avez tué beaucoup de personnes. Encore une fois.

- Et alors ? C'est le cycle de la vie. Nous sommes les prédateurs, ils sont nos proies.

- Parlez pour vous.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié... ricana Anna. Vous vous nourrissez d'animaux, hein ?

Par le plus heureux des hasards, elle vit un rat passer à côté d'eux, qu'elle saisit instantanément. En périphérie, il était fréquent de voir beaucoup de rats, surtout là où vivaient les gitans qu'elle venait de tuer. La puanteur et la saleté les attiraient. Anna donna un coup de crocs dans le flanc du rongeur -qui poussa un petit cri strident- de manière à ce que du sang s'en écoule, et qu'elle positionna au dessus de la bouche de Carlisle. Elle voulait le faire boire de force. Ce dernier détourna la tête, dégoûté. Anna l'écrasait de tout son poids. Il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de son emprise, à son plus grand désarroi. C'est bien ce qu'il lui avait semblé : cette Anna Giani était encore plus ou moins un vampire nouveau-né, dotée d'une force exceptionnelle. Pour le moment.

- Vous n'avez pas soif ? dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Même un chat ou un chien serait bien meilleur... fit-il avec ironie.

- Et vous avez raison. Le rat, c'est dégueulasse. C'est pour les faibles.

- Vous avez déjà essayé, peut-être ?

- Non, mais il faut vraiment être un frustré de la vie pour se contenter de rats alors qu'il y a bien mieux.

Elle jeta le rat d'un geste désinvolte et se releva, afin de libérer Carlisle. Il essuya le sang qui avait coulé le long de sa bouche et sur sa joue, tandis qu'Anna s'éloignait, agacée, en se demandant comment elle allait se débarrasser des cadavres autour d'elle. Le médecin ne se gêna pas pour placer un mot, voyant qu'elle semblait bien ennuyée par la situation.

- Vous avez trouvé une manière originale de vous débarrasser des corps, pour une fois ? Nous ne sommes pas loin de l'autoroute, vous pourriez toujours essayer de les jeter sur la route. Il y a tellement de circulation que l'on ne remarquerait rien... en quelques minutes, tout serait réduit en bouillie.

Anna éclata d'un rire amer, voire méprisant.

- Vous vous fichez de moi, là ?

- Oui, un peu.

- Bon, écoutez. J'étais là avant vous. C'est mon affaire, d'accord ? Retournez chasser des sangliers ou je ne sais quoi et tout ira bien.

- Justement. Est-ce que tout va bien de votre côté ?

Elle soupira, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi il insistait ? Il commençait à lui empoisonner l'atmosphère. Elle se retourna et se rapprocha de lui, presque menaçante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le saisir par le col du manteau. Un mot de plus et il prendrait cher. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait envie de le massacrer. Lorsque Carlisle vit le visage macabre de la jeune femme se tordre en un petit sourire douteux, il comprit que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il fronça les sourcils, sur la défensive.

- Est-ce que vous avez été contacté par les flics récemment ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix veloutée.

- Non, je vous rassure.

- Est-ce que vous avez encore découvert toute une série de meurtres qui ont eu lieu au coeur de Paris ?

- Non plus...

- ... est-ce que vous pensez que je devrais être enfermée pour de bon à l'hôpital psychiatrique ?

- Non ! Mais...

- ... alors tout va bien, trancha Anna. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi.

Elle le relâcha avec un regard dédaigneux et commença à creuser un trou un peu plus loin avec ses mains. Elle avait laissé tomber l'idée de virer le médecin d'ici car elle se doutait bien qu'il resterait avec elle, quoi qu'elle fasse. Et en effet, Carlisle n'avait pas l'intention de partir de sitôt, mais ce ne serait certainement pas pour l'aider à sa tâche. Il ne désirait pas être impliqué là-dedans en cas de découvertes. Cette femme l'intriguait. Il y avait trop de choses qu'il voulait savoir à son sujet. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire à Paris ? Comment s'y prenait-elle pour chasser régulièrement sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, depuis ce qu'il lui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ?

- Vous chassez souvent en périphérie ? l'interrogea-t-il en se plaçant à ses côtés.

- Ça dépend. Mais c'est plus discret qu'en ville.

- Et vous comptez vraiment enterrer les corps ici ?

- Oui. Généralement, il n'y a personne qui a l'idée de se promener dans ces environs, justement. C'est l'endroit idéal pour se nourrir.

- Plus pour longtemps.

- Ah, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? dit-elle en s'interrompant dans sa besogne.

- Je vous en empêcherai.

Elle le fixa d'un air consterné pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle se remit à creuser plus profondément.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, fit-elle.

Ils sourirent tous les deux : si Anna prenait les propos de Carlisle pour une bonne plaisanterie à deux balles, ce n'était pas le cas de celui-ci. Il s'était toujours donné pour but de sauver des vies humaines, quoi qu'il en soit. Alors, s'il pouvait convertir cette _carnivore_ vorace venue de Volterra, ce serait toujours la moindre des choses. Il n'était pas de ceux qui considèrent que les vampires sont faits pour tuer, loin de là. Il avait toujours refusé d'admettre qu'il en était un et c'est ce qui le rendait plus humain que n'importe quel vampire. Il pourrait toujours essayer d'introduire ce fait dans le crâne d'Anna, pour tester à quel niveau elle était devenue ce qu'elle était désormais.

- Je suis sérieux, mademoiselle Giani, dit-il en s'efforçant de montrer de la sympathie pour elle.

- C'est peine perdue. A moins que vous ne trouviez de bonnes raisons pour me convaincre. Mais ça va être dur.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Sérieusement, _docteur_ Cullen. Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai eu une tête à me nourrir d'animaux ?

- Disons que ce serait mieux pour l'humanité.

- Bof, je demande à voir, dit Anna en se mettant à rire jaune. Des gens meurent tous les jours, que ce soit dans d'atroces souffrances ou bien encore, par suicide. C'est le chaos, il y a des guerres, des massacres, des génocides, des attentats partout dans le monde. Alors le fait que je tue, avec pleins de mes semblables, quelques personnes pour me nourrir, qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? C'est tout à fait naturel, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Carlisle ne répondit pas. Il était contrariant pour lui de constater à quel point Anna était cruelle. Elle remonta la fosse et alla chercher les cadavres de ses victimes un par un pour les enterrer. Elle recouvrit ensuite le tout de terre, de manière à ce que rien ne soit visible à l'oeil nu. Comme si rien n'avait jamais été creusé à cet emplacement. Elle était satisfaite du résultat.

- Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire ? dit Carlisle en brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Je rentre chez moi. Je pense que j'ai eu ma dose de sang pour quelques jours.

- La prochaine fois que vous comptez chasser, vous pourriez peut-être me prévenir ?

- Non mais de quoi vous vous mêlez ? Laissez-moi vivre ma vie, ça devient vraiment chiant à la fin.

Carlisle sentait qu'elle commençait à perdre son sang froid. Il la prit instinctivement par les épaules pour mieux lui parler en face à face. Tant pis si l'acte était suicidaire, il était prêt à courir le risque.

- Je ne veux que votre bien, mademoiselle Giani.

- Vous le dîtes, mais vous ne le pensez pas, dit-elle en le fixant avec méfiance.

- Bien sûr que si. Vous me prenez pour qui ?

- Un type qui vient semer la pagaille dans ma vie quotidienne.

- Vous vous trompez. Je cherche juste à faire en sorte que vous n'ayez pas de problèmes.

- Je me débrouille très bien sans vous, merci.

Elle s'écarta de lui et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche intérieure de son blouson en cuir. Une cigarette la calmerait un peu.

- Vous fumez ? s'étonna Carlisle.

- Et alors ? De toute façon, je suis déjà morte en quelque sorte. Je ne risque pas de cancer du poumon ou autres effets néfastes. C'est ça qui est bien de fumer en étant vampire, je ne risque absolument rien.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de vous, ça ?

- Parce que j'ai la tête à dire de telles répliques ? marmonna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, cigarette à la bouche.

- Oui, c'est sans doute ça. Je suppose que vous avez une sacré personnalité également.

- Toujours. Même quand j'étais humaine.

- Quand vous étiez humaine... je me demande à quoi vous pouviez bien ressembler, dit Carlisle à voix basse, plus pour lui que pour elle.

- J'étais moche. Pas hyper attirante.

- Je ne pensais pas forcément à l'aspect physique.

- J'étais sans doute plus humaine que maintenant, c'est sûr. Tout ce que je suis, je le dois aux Volturi.

- Oh, ils sont doués pour ça, les Volturi. Si j'avais accepté de les rejoindre, je ne serais certainement pas ici à me nourrir d'animaux.

- Vous êtes vampire depuis longtemps ?

- Très longtemps.

- C'est à dire ?

- Depuis le milieu du dix-septième siècle.

- Vous êtes... âgé, effectivement.

Alors ainsi, Carlisle Cullen était un vieux vampire qui avait presque quatre cent-ans ? Elle avait été loin de penser qu'il pourrait être aussi âgé avec son physique d'homme trentenaire ! Elle se trouvait très jeune en comparaison. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour une fois, Carlisle constata que ce n'était pas par sarcasme. C'était déjà un bon début.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses, n'est-ce pas ? dit Anna.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

- Et oui... qui sait ce qui se cache derrière vos allures de bon samaritain ? Si ça se trouve, vous êtes un putain de pervers qui cache bien son jeu. Le genre de type pas fréquentable... après tout, les psychopathes ont toujours des airs innocents.

Voyant ensuite l'expression qui prit le visage de Carlisle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son ton avait été tellement convainquant qu'il en était choqué.

- Oh, relax ! Je plaisantais, dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule, comme pour le rassurer.

- J'espère bien, fit sèchement Carlisle, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié la plaisanterie.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai d'autres personnes à tuer... enfin, des chats à fouetter. Bonne soirée.

- Vous ne pensez pas que vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir ?

Elle le fixa d'un regard perçant. Un peu plus et elle lui aurait arraché la tête sans pitié.

- Peut-être bien. Ce n'est pas à vous de me le dire. Sur ce, merci de ne pas vous mêler de mes affaires. Au revoir.

Carlisle préféra ne pas insister. Elle s'éclipsa dans l'obscurité de la nuit, le laissant perplexe. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à la cerner. Elle était imprévisible et féroce, certes, mais il essayait de se convaincre qu'elle devait avoir une once de bonté quelque part en elle._ On peut toujours rêver, _pensa-t-il_. _Il lui faudrait sans aucun doute du temps pour découvrir sa véritable nature, mais peu lui importait : il était déterminé à ne pas lâcher prise sur ce potentiel danger que constituait Anna Giani.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Anna est mon double. Je suis en quelque sorte réincarnée à travers mon personnage principal. Je ne fréquente pas pour autant la Sorbonne (mais une grande université comme celle-ci cependant) mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je la fais étudier en licence Arts Plastiques alors que ce n'était pas du tout volontaire. Et puis il y a des similitudes entre sa vie et la mienne hahaha. Mais c'est tellement plus facile pour m'imprégner de mon personnage et pour décrire l'univers de la fac et des étudiants d'un coup ! Voilà, c'était ma confession du siècle. Encore une fois, chapitre un peu tordu et dépourvu d'action (du moins, à ma connaissance) mais je pense que j'aurai plus d'idées pour les chapitres suivants. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le docteur Cullen avait une conférence à faire ce matin-là à l'université de la Sorbonne. Sur les quelques vingt-mille élèves qui la peuplait, combien avait-il de chance de croiser Anna Giani ? Très peu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, comme si elle l'évitait, et il était fort probable qu'elle ait décidé de ne plus chasser en périphérie juste à cause de leur dernière rencontre. On venait de l'informer à l'instant que sa conférence ne concernerait en partie que les élèves faisant leurs études en sciences sociales et économiques. Est-ce que Anna faisait partie de ces élèves ? Il en doutait fort.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à cirer d'une foutue conférence portant sur les études scientifiques et tout ce qui va avec ? Je suis en Arts Plastiques ! s'énerva Anna sur son professeur de philosophie.

- Voyons, mademoiselle Giani, calmez-vous un peu, dit faiblement ce dernier. Ce n'est qu'une conférence, cela n'a pas lieu tous les jours... et cela vous concerne quand même parce qu'elle touche à peu près les personnes de votre âge. Vous n'êtes pas la seule dans ce cas.

- Super. Je préfère encore avoir cours, pour être honnête.

Anna émit un soupir blasé. Elle s'était faite coincer par son professeur dans le couloir, alors qu'elle avait essayé de s'esquiver à la fin du cours de peinture. Malheureusement pour elle, malgré la présence des autres élèves, il l'avait trouvée sur son chemin. Ce fût à contrecœur qu'elle dut suivre sa classe en amphithéâtre, rempli jusqu'à sept-cent élèves, afin d'assister à cette conférence qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'art. _Une perte de temps. _A ce moment-là, elle vit une tête qui lui était plus que familière._ Des cheveux blonds et une beauté fracassante repérable à un kilomètre. _Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre, car il y avait trop de monde autour d'elle. Puis elle s'arrêta dans sa marche, les yeux écarquillés. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? _Fichu médecin ! Pourquoi était-il toujours là quand il ne fallait pas ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'aborder ou pas. Elle hésitait._ Non, tu l'évites depuis pas mal de temps et tu as tes raisons._ _Alors pourquoi aller lui parler ? _L'ignorer était la meilleure chose à faire. Même si elle avait envie d'aller lui lancer une raillerie, quelque chose de méchant pour le déstabiliser. Mais avant-même qu'elle ne pénètre dans l'amphithéâtre, où tout le monde se bousculait pour se frayer un passage entre les allées, ce fut Carlisle qui vint la voir. Il l'avait repérée. D'un côté, la tâche n'avait pas dû être difficile puisqu'elle était la seule vampire du campus. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa main se poser sur son bras, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se retourna pour avoir affaire à son interlocuteur. Il semblait... réjoui. _Bizarre._

- Mademoiselle Giani ? Quel hasard.

- Non, pas du tout. Vous savez très bien que j'étudie dans cette université, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

_Toujours aussi aimable et toujours aussi souriante._ Il ne se découragea pas pour autant à lui parler. Et pourtant, il savait très bien que normalement, il n'aurait pas insisté, voire il n'aurait même pas cherché à lui adresser la parole. Elle était le genre de personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas. C'était plus fort que lui. Du masochisme, _en quelque sorte._

- Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir pour cette conférence. Vous étudiez les sciences sociales ?

- Parce que j'ai une tête à faire de la sociologie ? s'exclama Anna en le fusillant du regard.

Il regretta d'avoir posé cette question. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait déjà mort à plusieurs reprises à cause d'elle.

- Non, c'est vrai... je suppose que finalement, c'est pour tous les élèves.

- En effet, malheureusement. Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Je vais présenter cette conférence en compagnie d'autres professeurs et scientifiques.

- Ah.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Ils pouvaient continuer à parler comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle n'avait pas très envie de discuter. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de le semer au plus vite.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je suis presque... contente de vous voir. Ça fait au moins une personne que je connais parmi tout ce monde.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela. C'était sorti tout seul. Carlisle émit un sourire suite à ces paroles.

- Et pourtant, vous m'évitiez depuis un certain temps.

- Bah... il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Elle partit rejoindre les élèves de sa section, installés plus haut, décontenançant le jeune médecin, une fois de plus. Il la regarda s'asseoir au loin, puis il partit également de son côté pour se mêler à ses collègues, assis à une table sur l'estrade. Cependant, il aurait presque pu se faire passer pour un étudiant, vu sa jeunesse peu convaincante pour occuper un tel poste comme le sien. Ils attendirent que tout le monde fut rentré et que le silence règne enfin pour commencer la conférence. Ils abordèrent plusieurs thèmes divers, comme l'addiction aux drogues chez les jeunes dont le taux ne cesse de grimper chaque année, la pollution au sein de Paris, les nouvelles maladies transmissibles, ou bien encore, la violence, également fréquente. Enfin bref. Des sujets de discussion abordés depuis plusieurs années dans toutes les universités. Comme si les jeunes étudiants n'étaient pas au courant, à force de leur répéter le même discours ! Anna le voyait bien autour d'elles, plusieurs élèves ne suivaient pas la conférence. _C'est bien ce que je pensais, cette conférence est inutile. Nulle à chier. _Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas son ordinateur pour s'occuper, alors elle se voyait un peu obligée de suivre ce qui se passait._ Je pourrais discuter par SMS avec quelqu'un... ah mais non, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas d'amis,_ pensa-t-elle avec cynisme. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal pour elle. Puis ce fut au tour du docteur Cullen. Il se leva de sa chaise et se présenta, avant de parler de prévention santé. Et curieusement, Anna remarqua que la plupart des étudiantes étaient soudainement très intéressées par la conférence, dont trois filles qui étaient assises à côté d'elle et qui chuchotaient un peu trop bruyamment entre elles. Anna fronça les sourcils. Elle entendait toute leur conversation, ce qui était d'autant plus exaspérant._ Ça ne vole pas haut chez elles._

- Vraiment pas mal celui-là, gloussa l'une d'elles, une blonde au look BCBG.

- Non seulement il est beau, mais il est jeune en plus. Qui croirait qu'il dirige l'hôpital de la Salpêtrière ?

- Je le mettrais bien dans mon lit, ricana la troisième, une étudiante arborant une chevelure flamboyante.

- Moi aussi.

- On pourrait l'inviter à boire un café avec nous après la conférence ? Si on se dépêche de sortir, on pourra le coincer.

- Ah ouais, bonne idée...

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Anna aurait vraiment souhaité être humaine pour ne rien entendre, ce qui était rare. Autant elle n'avait rien contre le fait que ces étudiantes aient un faible pour le médecin, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant puisqu'il était normal qu'il exerce une attraction physique inévitable en tant que vampire, mais leurs propos la dérangeaient. Cela ne la concernait pas et elle trouvait cela tellement... puérile, tellement digne de jeunes étudiantes qui se croient tout permis. Elle se forçait à penser que même si elle avait le même âge que ces pimbêches, du moins, physiquement, ce n'était pas le cas mentalement. Elle avait au moins quinze ans de plus qu'elles, et elle n'était certainement pas du genre à penser à coucher avec le premier type qui lui tombait dessus juste parce qu'il était beau. Elle serait plutôt du genre à le tuer, parce qu'elle aimait avoir de _belles victimes_. Elle se demanda ce qu'aurait pensé le docteur Cullen s'il avait entendu ce que venaient de ce dire ces filles._ Il serait parti en courant, coincé comme il en a l'air._ Elle afficha un rictus moqueur.

- Mais tu crois qu'il est du genre facile ?

- Il en a tout à fait la tête.

- Si ça se trouve, il est déjà en couple.

- Possible, mais bon, on s'en fout. Moi, je le veux ce mec ! fit la blonde d'un ton déterminé.

- Pareil. On pourrait lui proposer un plan à plusieurs ? Ça pourrait être sympa, suggéra la rousse.

- Mmmmh oui, je me vois déjà en train de...

C'en était trop pour Anna, ses oreilles allaient littéralement exploser. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre davantage.

- Putain, mais VOS GUEULES ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Les trois étudiantes sursautèrent en même temps et la dévisagèrent ensuite avec mépris. Ce qui n'impressionna guère la vampire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la gothique ?

- Vous vous y croyez, hein ?

- Non mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, vous êtes tellement discrètes entre vous !

- Te plains pas, nous discutons à voix basse et ce que nous disons ne te regarde pas, Vampirella !

_Vampirella... tu ne crois pas si bien dire, pétasse, _sourit intérieurement Anna._ Si nous n'étions pas en public, je t'aurais volontiers broyé les cervicales pour ensuite te sucer le sang jusqu'à l'os. Tes copines auraient été les suivantes._

_- _Ben si, justement. Alors fermez-là une bonne fois pour toutes si ça doit rester entre vous. Merci d'avance.

- Pour qui tu te prends, putain de croque-mort ?

- Si j'étais vraiment une croque-mort, tu serais la première sur la liste, ricana Anna.

- Garde tes délires dégueulasses pour toi, ça va me faire gerber.

- En tout cas, je préfère les miens que les tiens.

- Je préfère les miens également, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, pauvre tarée.

- Allez, c'est bon, ferme ta gueule, répliqua Anna avec froideur en lui lançant un regard noir. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, c'est tout.

Elles ne répondirent pas et la fixèrent avec ahurissement. Anna n'hésita pas à saisir son sac et à se lever pour quitter l'amphithéâtre, attirant l'attention de plusieurs personnes qui la virent dévaler le long escalier qui menait jusqu'à la sortie. Elle détestait ces filles, tout comme la majorité des étudiants de cette université. C'est en les voyant ou même en échangeant deux mots avec eux qu'elle réalisait que le niveau d'intelligence avait considérablement diminué ces derniers temps, c'en était navrant. De son côté, Carlisle Cullen n'avait rien manqué du spectacle. Tout en s'adressant à la vaste assemblée constituée par les nombreux étudiants, il avait remarqué Anna qui s'embrouillait avec ces filles à côté d'elle. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se lève subitement et s'en aille d'un air aussi furibond. Il espérait la revoir à la fin de cette conférence pour lui en parler, il était assez curieux._ Non, elle refusera de me raconter ce qui s'est passé. Elle est trop taciturne et hostile à mon égard._ Il essaya de ne plus y penser et se concentra davantage sur son discours de prévention, même s'il se doutait bien qu'on ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. C'est en voyant une ambiance comme celle-ci qu'il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter de mettre les pieds dans cette université. Il avait beau parler, il avait le sentiment que cela s'avérait inutile. _Une perte de temps, encore une fois._

Anna errait dans le centre ville depuis plus de deux heures déjà. Elle s'ennuyait presque à en mourir et elle avait eu le temps de parcourir la place Vendôme, la place de la Concorde puis enfin les Champs Elysées. Elle regardait les gens passer à côté d'elle, les vitrines des grands magasins de luxe comme Louis Vuitton ou Hugo Boss... tout en pensant que si elle était restée humaine, elle se serait probablement éclatée à faire du shopping, ainsi que d'autres activités futiles. Maintenant, ses intérêts pouvaient se comparer au néant. C'est en voyant des macarons exposés en vitrine au restaurant du Fouquet's qu'elle ne put résister à l'envie de s'installer en terrasse. Elle n'avait jamais tenté de se nourrir de nouveau comme les humains. La saveur du sel, du sucre, des épices, tout lui manquait. Elle désirait varier du sang qui constituait sa seule nourriture. Elle commanda un thé et des macarons au serveur. Un beau garçon qui devait être âgé de pas moins de vingt-ans et qu'elle aurait volontiers mordu pour en faire son repas. Il lui dit qu'il la servirait bientôt, avant de repartir s'occuper des autres clients. La terrasse de ce restaurant de luxe avait tendance à être fréquentée par des personnes fortunées, ce n'était pas une rumeur d'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre auparavant. De son vivant, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller à Paris malgré les moyens financiers de ses parents. Paris avait toujours constitué une destination de rêve dans sa jeunesse. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait l'occasion de vivre au coeur de la capitale, elle était comme désenchantée. Elle n'avait pas l'occasion rêvée de profiter de la gastronomie locale ou bien de pouvoir se balader au bord de la Seine lorsque le temps était ensoleillé. On lui servit son thé et les macarons. L'odeur qui en émanait était délicieuse. La jeune femme était bien déterminée à prendre tout son temps pour déguster. Sauf qu'elle manqua de tout recracher lorsqu'elle commença à mâcher un macaron supposé être au chocolat. Le biscuit n'avait aucun goût, la texture était comparable à de la terre. Idem pour le thé, pareil à de l'acide. Elle s'était trompée. _Je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de goûter à la cuisine française. _Dégoûtée, elle laissa tout sur place et paya en vitesse avant de filer. Le huitième arrondissement était proche des Champs Elysées, elle fut vite chez elle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi frustrée. Elle avait longtemps rêvé de pouvoir manger quelque chose de différent du sang. Elle aurait payé très cher pour une pizza, une bière, un hamburger, n'importe quoi._ Je suis condamnée à boire uniquement du sang. _L'idée commençait à la révulser et à l'énerver davantage, déjà que son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée depuis l'incident qu'elle avait eu à la fac durant la matinée. C'était en voyant tous ces étudiants qu'elle les enviait de pouvoir vivre leur vie pleinement. On lui avait retiré la sienne trop tôt. C'était une bonne raison d'en vouloir aux Volturi. Ils lui avaient volé sa vie pour la transformer en monstre, tout comme eux. Sa nouvelle vie pourrait se résumer à une longue frustration désormais, avec un seul but : errer pour l'éternité à se nourrir de sang humain. Un avenir passionnant s'annonçait. A ce rythme-là, même la mort pourrait être préférable. Elle fut parcourue de tremblements, les yeux brûlants._ Ressaisis-toi. Pleurer est un signe de faiblesse. Tu es une Volturi._

_- _MAIS NON, JE NE SUIS PLUS UNE VOLTURI, BORDEL DE MERDE !

Anna asséna un violent coup de poing dans le mur de son salon, provoquant un trou de la taille de son poing. Elle fixa sa main avec ahurissement._ Je ne saigne pas. Je n'ai rien de brisé. Je n'ai même pas eu mal. _Elle était presque dégoûtée d'elle-même sur le coup. Furieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de saisir le premier objet- une bouteille de vin - qui lui tombait sur la main pour le jeter à travers la pièce. La bouteille se fracassa contre le miroir gigantesque accroché au dessus de la cheminée, du liquide bordeau dégoulinant le long du verre brisé. Elle se rapprocha des dégâts qu'elle avait causé et contempla son reflet. Elle trouvait son visage hideux. Blafard comme la mort. Des yeux écarlates et des larmes de sang qui s'en écoulaient. La bouche tordue en grimace, frémissante par les sanglots qui la prenaient lentement._ Mais qu'est-ce que je suis devenue ? Qu'est-ce que je suis devenue, nom de Dieu ? _Elle ne s'était jamais remise en question. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle était presque sidérée._ Foutus Volturi, tout ça, c'est de votre faute._ Quand elle repensait à eux, elle les haïssait. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu les supporter aussi longtemps pour commettre autant d'horreurs en leur compagnie. Elle jeta un regard désespéré vers les fenêtres. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas mourir ? Elle n'avait rien à perdre d'essayer. Elle n'hésita pas à les ouvrir pour se jeter dans le vide, du haut du dernier étage de son immeuble. _On verra ce qu'il adviendra de moi._ La jeune femme s'écrasa contre le sol pavé dans un craquement sourd, les membres complètement brisés.


	9. Chapitre 8

_I'm back ! Vous m'excuserez pour le délai de plus en plus tardif que je mets à publier mes écrits mais je ne suis plus très inspirée pour la suite, et j'ai d'autres préoccupations depuis que je suis à la fac... normal, me direz-vous ! Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez vraiment pas à m'en faire part ! Cela pourrait m'inspirer, ne sait-on jamais..._

* * *

Chapitre 8

Anna avait beau avoir fait une chute de quinze mètres, elle n'était pas morte pour autant. Cependant, elle était en très mauvais état et sa tentative de suicide n'avait échappé à personne. Elle fut surprise par l'odeur de son propre sang dans lequel elle baignait désormais. On aurait vraiment pu croire qu'elle était humaine, si ce n'était qu'elle avait survécu à une chute dont personne ne se serait relevé. Des gens avaient accouru autour d'elle, appelant les secours pour qu'ils l'emmènent au plus vite. Elle devait leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas morte, il ne fallait pas qu'ils vérifient son état puisque, techniquement, son coeur ne battait plus depuis longtemps. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle fut transportée en extrême urgence à l'hôpital Pitié-Salpêtrière, le dernier endroit où elle aurait souhaité aller. _Comme si j'allais mourir d'un instant à l'autre_, pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Ses membres étaient brisés mais elle sentait déjà ses os se reformer progressivement. D'ici plusieurs heures, elle serait de nouveau sur pieds. Elle pourrait toujours essayer de se décapiter toute seule la prochaine fois. Ou bien de s'immoler. Il y avait une grande variété de choix à tester pour mourir. Lorsqu'on la déposa dans un brancard, masque à oxygène sur le visage, et prête à subir une intervention de sauvetage intensif, elle se sentit obligée de faire appeler d'une voix faussement faible le docteur Carlisle Cullen. Il était le seul qui pourrait expliquer à tout le monde la survie de la jeune femme d'une manière crédible. Si des infirmiers commençaient à lui brancher divers appareils sur le corps, ils réaliseraient que rien ne fonctionne, comme si elle était vraiment morte, et que ce ne serait pas normal. C'était une situation à éviter à tout prix. Par chance, le médecin Cullen vint à sa rescousse, surtout parce qu'il était considéré comme un des médecins les plus compétents de l'établissement et qu'il pourrait mieux sauver la vie de cette jeune femme mal en point.

Il la reconnut de suite et ne comprit pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, surtout dans cet état-là._ Dans quel pétrin s'est-elle fourrée, encore ? _Elle n'était certainement pas à deux doigts de mourir, il n'aurait pas besoin de la soigner. Mais à en juger l'agitation qui régnait, ses collègues le pensaient. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils l'avaient fait venir. Ils ignoraient que Anna Giani était une patiente quelque peu particulière. Il croisa le regard de cette dernière. Cela voulait tout dire :_ "aidez-moi à me sortir de là, je vais très bien." _Carlisle soupira d'agacement. Quel mensonge allait-il bien pouvoir inventer pour faire partir toutes ces personnes qui s'affairaient inutilement ? Il lui faudrait improviser quelque chose qui tiendrait la route, mais pas trop gros non plus.

- Docteur Sagan, pouvez-vous me dire pour quelles raisons cette femme est ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Tentative de suicide. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on pense. Une chute de quinze mètres.

- Laissez-moi l'examiner.

- Je vous en prie.

Il fit mine de palper chaque membre brisé - dont il savait qu'ils étaient en pleine reconstruction - et fit semblant de prendre la température du pouls. Il était en sérieux manque d'imagination sur le coup. Tant pis.

- Mmmh laissez tomber les electro-chocs et tout le reste. Elle s'en sortira. Elle a juste eu une énorme chance. Ce n'était pas son heure, tout simplement, finit-il par dire à l'assemblée réunie autour de lui.

- Très bien, que fait-on alors ? demanda le docteur Mallard.

- Rien. Je vais m'occuper personnellement d'elle, j'ai déjà eu affaire à un cas comme le sien auparavant. Je sais de quoi il s'agit.

La salle d'intervention se vida en peu de temps, laissant les deux individus entre eux. Carlisle s'empressa de fermer les portes et de tirer les rideaux sur les fenêtres, d'un geste brusque.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine irritation.

Anna arracha le masque qui recouvrait le bas de son visage. Elle semblait aussi irritée que lui.

- Un coup de blues.

- _Un coup de blues ?_ Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il vous serait arrivé si vous aviez fait une dépression.

- Pire.

- Je n'en doute pas. Décidément, je ne vous ai jamais autant vue en une journée : d'abord, ce matin à votre université, et maintenant, c'est vous qui venez me voir sur mon lieu de travail.

- Continuez à vous moquer de moi et... pfff, estimez-vous heureux que je ne sois pas en état de vous arracher la langue. Je le ferai lorsque je serai en mesure d'articuler mes bras et mes jambes de nouveau.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vous vous êtes fracturée tous les membres pour la peine. Non mais, franchement, que vous est-il passé par la tête pour simuler une tentative de suicide ?

- J'étais frustrée. Et puis, je voulais voir ce que cela donnerait, puisque je n'avais jamais essayé.

- Et vous êtes contente ? A cause de vous, je vais devoir inventer je ne sais quelle stupidité pour justifier votre survie miraculeuse. Normalement, PERSONNE n'aurait survécu à une telle chute comme vous venez de faire. Ah, bravo.

Étrangement, Anna se sentit comme une petite fille qui se faisait sermonner par son père pour avoir commis une bêtise. En temps normal, cela aurait pu la faire rire mais cela ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de frustration, qui ne s'était pas calmé pour autant malgré sa tentative pitoyable d'en finir avec la vie. Si seulement cela eusse été le cas de le dire. Jugeant la moue qu'elle tira, Carlisle comprit que ça n'allait pas. Ce qui n'était pas habituel chez elle.

- Vous savez très bien que toute tentative de suicide est vaine pour nous, finit-il par dire en prenant place sur une chaise à proximité du lit où elle se trouvait.

- J'ai espéré... un court instant... que cela fonctionnerait.

- Et bien, non. Je suis déjà passé par là, et bien que j'eus essayé tous les moyens possibles, rien n'y fait.

- Quoi,_ vous_ ? Mais bien sûr...

- Pourquoi je l'inventerais ?

- Parce que dans ma tête, vous étiez monsieur Parfait qui vit très bien son mode de vie en se nourrissant d'animaux et en se mélangeant aux humains.

- C'est ça, fichez-vous de moi. Nous sommes tous plus ou moins passé par des périodes difficiles.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Elle se tut. Cette jeune femme était vraiment cassante au moindre mot qu'elle disait. Carlisle se demanda si elle avait été toujours comme ça ou si les Volturi y étaient pour quelque chose. _Remarque, moi aussi j'ai fini par le devenir au fil des années_, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Ce n'était pas si lointain que ça. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il commençait à trouver des airs de déjà-vu à Anna Giani. C'en était presque dérangeant. Mais il était incapable de se dire à qui elle ressemblait.

A ce rythme-là, cela pourrait durer encore bien longtemps. Et Anna Giani n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il la regarda. Elle avait le regard vide, perdue dans ses pensées, elle aussi. Elle se moquait de lui. Il voyait bien qu'elle se servait de lui pour se sortir de là parce qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation délicate aux yeux des humains. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à l'appeler pour autre chose. Anna Giani était une femme calculatrice, voire manipulatrice. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, c'était sa franchise.

- Sachez que je n'ai pas envie de faire croire à tout le monde que je vais devoir subir une rééducation des jambes ou je ne sais quoi. Je veux pouvoir marcher librement lorsque mes os se seront reformés, dit-elle enfin, en rompant le silence.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas sauter par la fenêtre, répondit-il sèchement.

- J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas m'en relever, hein ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Vous le pensez. De toute façon, c'était tout ce que j'aurais mérité.

Carlisle ne trouva rien à répondre, au risque de toucher le fond._ Et en plus, elle est __déprimante. _Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle était d'une telle humeur aujourd'hui. Elle qui était d'habitude si fière, si méprisante... il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi accablée. Elle lui faisait presque pitié. Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu un comportement aussi grossier avec lui auparavant, peut-être que cela aurait changé quelque chose vis à vis de son attitude avec elle.

- Au pire, on fait croire que vous avez succombé à vos blessures et vous vous arrangez ensuite pour quitter rapidement la ville.

- Je suis très bien à Paris, merci.

- C'est un peu de votre faute si vous êtes ici actuellement.

- Je sais.

- Alors que proposez-vous de mieux pour vous tirer d'affaire ?

Anna perçut l'exaspération à travers la voix du médecin. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir tenté de se suicider maintenant que cela impliquait le Docteur Cullen, sans doute une des premières personnes qu'elle détestait. Décidément, elle était vraiment dans une mauvaise passe.

- Je l'ignore...

- Sinon, on peut tout simplement dire que vous avez les moyens de vous payer une rééducation à domicile. Et dans ce cas, vous évitez de remettre les pieds dans cet hôpital pendant quelques mois.

- On peut faire comme ça, soupira-t-elle en faisant la moue.

- Cessez de faire votre mine blasée. On dirait une enfant.

- N'est-ce pas ce que je suis, à vos yeux ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Non. Même si je dois avouer que vous vous comportez ainsi parfois.

- Sympa. Bon, c'est quand que je pars de cet hôpital alors ?

- Demain. Désagréable comme vous êtes, je doute que le personnel et les patients qui partageraient votre chambre vous suppportent longtemps, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Anna fut prise au dépourvu, quelque peu surprise par le répondant dont venait de faire preuve le médecin. Ils se fixèrent l'espace de quelques secondes puis il quitta la pièce.


	10. Chapitre 9

_Nom de dieu. Ça fait si longtemps que ça que je n'ai pas fait de mises à jour sur ce site et cette fiction ? Ah oui,c'est vrai que j'ai une vie aussi. Et comme je fais une crise d'insomnie actuellement, j'en profite pour écrire à mes heures perdues tiens. Je crevais d'envie de continuer cette histoire, car je sais très bien comment elle se terminera dans ma tête et cela depuis longtemps... en espérant que je n'ai pas perdu ma capacité d'écrire car ce n'est pas dans mon cursus universitaire que je peux pratiquer la littérature hahaha ! So I'm back. Sinon, bonne année (en retard) et bonne lecture au passage ! On verra si les lecteurs me sont toujours aussi fidèles depuis tout ce temps. ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 9

Carlisle Cullen ne rentra chez lui qu'aux environs de deux heures du matin, après une longue journée de travail. Occuper le poste de directeur d'un aussi grand hôpital demandait des responsabilités. Des fois, il se disait qu'il aurait pu s'en passer et que sa situation n'était pas plus mal lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple médecin généraliste. Anna Giani commençait à lui causer de sérieux problèmes. Il s'était senti bien bête lorsqu'il avait dû inventer un mensonge trop gros pour être crédible devant l'assemblée de médecins pour expliquer ce cas _extraordinairement miraculeux. _Il s'était arrangé pour la faire partir et ne voulait plus jamais revoir cette Volturi opportuniste dans son établissement. Elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Déposant son trench coat de couleur noir sur un porte-manteaux situé à côté de la porte d'entrée, ses pas le menèrent automatiquement au salon. Il éprouvait le besoin de jouer du piano. Comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait du travail. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière dans la pièce spacieuse. Il se confortait dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long des touches glacées de l'instrument avant de s'installer devant. Ses doigts commencèrent à se mouver avec grâce pour jouer un morceau. Naturellement, ce fut_ le sonate du clair de lune_ de Beethoven. C'était une musique touchante, dotées de notes à l'aspect sombre et mélancolique, avec un rythme lent. Il avait toujours apprécié ce morceau, dont il connaissait la partition par coeur depuis des années. Quand il jouait cette mélodie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à certains moments passés de sa vie d'immortel._ C'était notre morceau, _pensa-t-il avec une certaine amertume.

Il ne jouait pas ce morceau par hasard. De douloureuses réminiscences s'emparèrent de son esprit à cet instant. Cela était fréquent. Il avait aimé une femme, autrefois, qui adorait le sonate de Beethoven. Il n'avait pas oublié _son_ sourire empli de ravissement lorsqu'elle l'avait vu l'interpréter, la première fois. Par la suite, à chaque fois qu'elle était venue le voir, elle lui avait demandé de jouer cette musique pour elle._ Le sonate du clair de lune_ avait fini par symboliser leur union.

Et qu'était devenue cette femme depuis ce temps ? Elle était morte. La vie l'avait quittée, alors qu'elle était jeune. _Si jeune_. A l'évocation de cette pensée, le coin de la lèvre supérieure de Carlisle se mit à tressaillir. Il continua à jouer, ses doigts s'agitant de manière plus violente sur le piano. Oui, il avait aimé une femme. Une humaine. Jeune. Belle. Il aurait tellement souhaité la faire sienne... mais la mort en avait décidé autrement. Anna Osaki était décédée dans des conditions tragiques. Son corps avait été retrouvé en grande partie carbonisé à la suite d'un accident de voiture, causé par une conduite en état d'ivresse. Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, il avait refusé d'y croire. Ils s'étaient séparés peu de temps avant, la blessure était encore fraîche pour lui. Et puis, cela lui avait paru tellement irréel ! Ce ne fut que quand les parents de la victime confirmèrent que c'était bel et bien son corps qu'il avait senti le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Lentement. Le détruisant à petit feu. Carlisle avait assisté à l'enterrement de son ancienne amante, seul. Ses enfants avaient refusé de s'y rendre, considérant qu'elle n'avait été qu'une traîtresse en causant le suicide de leur mère adoptive Esmé. Ils n'avaient pas pardonné à Carlisle cette relation adultère avec celle qu'ils avaient considérée comme une amie quand elle était en cours avec eux.

L'homme se souvenait parfaitement de l'enterrement. Tout l'évènement lui apparaissait de manière claire et précise dans son esprit. Comme si cela s'était passé hier. _Je n'oublierai jamais_. Le temps avait été exécrable ce jour-là. Il pleuvait violemment des cordes, et cela avait gâché les nombreuses floraisons destinées à orner la tombe de la défunte. Tout n'avait été que larmes et désolation parmi les personnes présentes. Il avait éprouvé une immense compassion pour les parents, qui venaient de perdre leur fille unique. Mais la douleur qui l'avait envahi n'était pas moindre de son côté, parce que lui, il avait perdu _l'amour de sa vie_. Il y a des choses qui font que, dans la vie, que l'on soit mortel ou pas, on ne peut pas tout contrôler, pas même ses sentiments. Et Carlisle avait beau avoir été marié auparavant, il n'avait jamais éprouvé un amour pareil pour une femme, encore plus intense que celui qu'il croyait avoir pour son épouse. Il n'avait jamais pu expliquer cet étrange phénomène, similaire à ce que l'on pourrait appeler un "coup de foudre". Voir le cercueil d'Anna avait été quelque chose d'épouvantable pour lui. Rien que le fait de se dire que son corps pourrirait dedans, destiné à retourner à l'état de poussière, en sachant qu'il ne connaîtrait plus jamais la sensation merveilleuse de sentir ce parfum unique, ou même cette douce chair contre la sienne... c'était intolérable. En voyant le cercueil disparaître sous la terre, il avait éprouvé une violente envie de s'y enterrer avec pour l'éternité. Il se serait laissé dépérir autant de temps qu'il le faudrait pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée dans l'au-delà. _Il faut bien que les vampires meurent un jour ou l'autre. _

S'il n'avait pas commis cet acte, ce fut bien parce qu'il avait pensé à ses enfants à ce moment-là. Il n'aurait jamais pu se permettre de les abandonner parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, malgré tout. Il aurait été tellement égoïste de sa part de les laisser pour s'enterrer avec une morte. Mais depuis cet instant-là, Carlisle ne vivait plus vraiment. Il n'était plus lui-même. Pendant un an, il s'était pris une année sabbatique et s'était cloîtré dans une pièce de sa maison à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, durant des journées entières, refusant de se nourrir. Et puis, au fil des années, il avait fini par devenir une coquille vide, dénuée d'émotions, ne vivant que pour son travail. Il ne connaissait plus que ce mot, d'ailleurs. Il s'était éloigné de ses enfants, qui avaient décidé de mener chacun leur vie aux quatre coins du monde : Edward et Bella étaient retournés à Fork avec Renesmée pour lui permettre de voir Jacob, Rosalie et Emmett vivaient en Russie, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper avaient décidé de s'exiler en Nouvelle-Zélande. Bref. Carlisle menait une existence d'ermite depuis un bon moment, désormais. Et il était bien décidé à le rester malgré son travail prenant.

_Seize ans, qu'elle est morte. _Il ne put retenir davantage ses émotions, versant quelques larmes écarlates sur les touches immaculées de son piano. Il n'avait jamais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Anna depuis son décès, malgré plusieurs tentatives désastreuses de la part de certaines humaines qui avaient croisé son chemin entre-temps. Il n'aimerait plus personne. Sa capacité à aimer s'était volatilisée, Anna l'avait emportée avec elle dans sa tombe. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas - et cela depuis seize ans - de venir déposer une gerbe de fleurs sur sa tombe à New York, le jour de son anniversaire. Il était le seul à entretenir cette jolie stèle, un peu tombée à l'abandon depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient devenus les parents d'Anna car ils ne semblaient pas s'en occuper. Mais peu lui importait. Pour lui, c'était le seul moyen de se dire qu'il resterait fidèle à cette femme même si la mort les avait séparé.

Le jeune médecin s'arrêta de jouer et émit un profond soupir. Même après autant d'années, il se sentait toujours aussi dépressif, tout en s'efforçant de le cacher en public. Sa vie n'était plus que néant depuis seize ans. Il était plongé dans une misère affective et psychologique. Un chagrin constant. C'était encore une nuit à broyer du noir. Comme toutes les autres nuits... nuits interminables dans l'obscurité de sa vie qui n'avait plus vraiment de sens à ses yeux. Travailler pour sauver des vies était devenu un mécanisme. Il estimait encore que des gens nécessitaient ses compétences et ses soins pour guérir, continuer à vivre. Le docteur Carlisle Cullen était d'un précieux secours quand il s'agissait de sauver des vies à l'hôpital. _Quand on a besoin de moi, on sait me trouver_, pensa-t-il avec cynisme. Mais lui, qui viendrait le sauver ? A quoi bon faire comme si _rien_ ne s'était passé, en sachant que l'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour remédier à son malheur. Il se sentait condamné à rester dans cet état semi-léthargique et à se morfondre pour l'éternité. Peut-être était-ce cela, son châtiment. Il avait été châtié pour adultère par une quelconque entité divine. Sauf qu'il avait perdu la foi en Dieu depuis longtemps. Il ne trouvait plus aucun intérêt de prier pour un dieu qui ne faisait rien pour résoudre ses problèmes. Son père autrefois pasteur l'en aurait blâmé. Mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde n'a pas de la chance. Comme disait le philosophe allemand Schopenhauer :_ il n'y a qu'une erreur innée, c'est celle qui consiste à croire que nous existons pour être heureux._

De son côté, Anna broyait du noir. Elle repensait à son suicide raté. _Comment est-ce possible de même rater sa mort ?_ Elle avait du manquer une étape sur la manière dont les vampires meurent véritablement. Elle fulminait, encore plus à l'idée d'être passée pour une idiote aux yeux du docteur Cullen, qui n'avait pas manqué de la remettre à sa place. Ce dernier l'avait fait sortir en douce dans la soirée et lui avait fait comprendre de ne plus mettre les pieds dans son établissement et de se faire discrète à l'avenir._ Bah tiens, comme si je lui avais foutu la honte, à cet abruti._ La jeune femme avait donc poursuivi la soirée dans le bois de Boulogne à chasser de la_ bonne chair_ pour évacuer sa colère, en s'attaquant à des prostituées et des proxénètes, se moquant bien évidemment des conséquences qui suivraient. Après tout, la police pourrait bien croire à un règlement de comptes, et l'enquête serait rapidement close. Anna ne risquait rien. Elle eut l'effroyable surprise de découvrir Démétri dans son appartement lorsqu'elle revint de sa chasse. Elle émit un grognement, lui lançant un regard noir. De quel droit pouvait-il se permettre de s'introduire chez elle, sans qu'elle ne soit prévenue en plus ? Elle n'appréciait pas du tout cela. Ses instincts agressifs commencèrent à bouillonner en elle. Son ancien mentor fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- C'est joli chez toi, dis donc. Tu as bon goût en matière de décoration.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu croyais que je ne te retrouverais pas ?

- Je pensais surtout que tu ne t'obstinerais pas à me suivre ainsi.

- Tu me sous-estimes ma belle, ce n'est pas bien, répliqua-t-il en ricanant. Alors comme ça, on sympathise avec le docteur Cullen ?

Ses propos éveillèrent les soupçons chez Anna. Comment connaissait-il le docteur Cullen ? Est-ce qu'il l'espionnait depuis un moment sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ou le monde était-il si petit au point que tous les vampires se connaissaient entre eux ? En tout cas, le fait que Demetri fasse allusion à ce _bouffeur d'animaux_ l'irrita. Elle n'avait pas un bon souvenir de lui, compte tenu de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital après sa tentative de suicide pitoyable. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne suis pas son amie. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarderait dans ce cas-là.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres, la saisissant ensuite par le cou pour la projeter brutalement contre un mur. Cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la jeune femme ; elle avait toujours été habituée aux accès de violence de sa part. Elle sentait son souffle brûlant et menaçant sur son visage, tandis que ses doigts maintenaient une pression sur sa gorge.

- Ça me regarde, justement,_ petite garce. _Ce type est loin d'être un de nos amis, crois-moi. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi de ne pas le fréquenter.

- Ouh. Attention, monsieur est jaloux, fit Anna en émettant un rictus narquois.

- Je ne veux pas te voir avec lui, c'est tout. Les Cullen sont nos ennemis, alors NE T'EN APPROCHE PAS, compris ?

- Je fais ce que je veux, connard ! Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, c'est fini, je ne suis plus sous ta responsabilité ! Quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre, bordel ? Je ne veux plus avoir affaire aux Volturi ! Alors, CASSE-TOI !

Elle lui cracha à la figure et lui asséna un coup de poing, ce qu'elle regretta par la suite lorsqu'elle le vit riposter en lui administrant une gifle monumentale, sans qu'elle ait eu le temps d'esquiver. A ce moment-là, Démétri ne sut pas qu'il venait de faire une grossière erreur ; Anna ne supportait pas le fait d'être giflée. Elle se sentait comme déshonorée. Et son orgueil venait d'en prendre un coup. Alors comme ça, il voulait la bagarre ? Elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer et à le dépecer comme il faudrait s'il se montrait tenace._ Espèce de salaud, je vais t'arracher tes membres un par un avant de m'en prendre à ta tête pour ensuite l'empaler et la faire griller dans la cheminée de mon salon._ Prise d'un accès de rage, elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol, en s'emparant de ses bras. Elle commença par en briser un dans un craquement sourd, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle sentait sa force de vampire nouveau-né se décupler. _Probablement le coup de l'adrénaline, comme chez les humains._ Elle voyait très bien que Demetri avait du mal à lutter contre elle. Ils avaient beau s'être battus de nombreuses fois pour sa formation de traqueuse auparavant, il n'avait jamais fait preuve de faiblesse jusqu'à présent. C'était un signe. Anna savait qu'elle avait gagné en puissance et elle s'en réjouissait délicieusement.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Me tuer ? demanda Demetri, une lueur flamboyante dans ses yeux maléfiques.

- Ce serait trop facile. Mais vois-tu, même si j'en crève d'envie, je ne le ferais pas. Je ne tiens pas à me prendre Aro, Caïus et Marcus sur le dos pour ton meurtre. Du coup, je vais juste te demander quelque chose : pars, et ne reviens jamais, tu m'entends ? Laisse-moi faire ma vie. Sinon, la prochaine fois, je te tuerai pour de bon en te faisant souffrir le plus possible et je m'arrangerai pour que cela ne se sache pas.

- C'est comme ça que je t'apprécie Anna, féroce et redoutable, sans aucune limite dans ta cruauté.

- Pour te servir,_ chéri_, fit Anna avec ironie. Maintenant, dégage.

Elle s'écarta de lui et le tira par le col de son manteau, le forçant à se lever. Elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution s'il n'obéissait pas.

- Très bien, je m'en vais. Mais je te préviens une dernière fois : méfie-toi des Cullen. Je ne veux pas te revoir à Volterra pour pleurer auprès d'Aro si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Je suis assez _grande_ pour gérer mes problèmes, merci bien.

- Bien sûr. Il faudra bien que tu te débrouilles seule puisque tu ne veux plus compter sur moi.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton moqueur. Il ouvrit la fenêtre du salon et s'éclipsa en peu de temps. Anna soupira. Elle s'affala dans un fauteuil et s'alluma une cigarette pour se calmer. Rien que le fait d'avoir vu Demetri l'avait mis hors d'elle. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu le supporter tant d'années avec son arrogance et sa _sale tronche_. Et puis, elle ne savait pas s'il fallait vraiment le croire à propos de ce qu'il avait dit sur Carlisle Cullen, ou bien ne pas s'en formaliser. Dans le fond, son côté Volturi n'était pas mort. Elle était toujours aussi méfiante envers ce médecin et ses habitudes douteuses, et si Demetri l'avait mise en garde, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir anguille sous roche. Ce type cachait des choses. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en être complètement sûre, car elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment. Demetri avait également parlé de plusieurs Cullen ; elle supposa qu'ils étaient donc tout un clan. Ils pouvaient être potentiellement dangereux, en effet. Avaient-ils eu des querelles avec les Volturi auparavant pour qu'ils se détestent mutuellement ? Anna se souvenait très bien de cette fois-là où Carlisle lui avait parlé de la grande famille italienne avec mépris. Elle était curieuse d'en savoir plus. Elle se mit en tête d'élaborer quelques plans pour faire cracher le morceau auprès du docteur Cullen. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre encore ouverte: il pleuvait des cordes et l'orage grondait en projetant de temps à autre des éclairs. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage pâle. _J'aime Paris._


	11. Chapitre 10

_I'M BACK, MY LOVELY READERS !_

_Ça doit faire 6 mois que je n'ai rien publié, c'est un scandale. J'implore votre pardon, chers lecteurs, mais à vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute. J'ai eu plusieurs problèmes sur le plan personnel durant ces derniers mois, et l'envie d'écrire m'a un peu lâchée, en même temps que l'inspiration pour cette fiction... et pourtant, j'ai déjà la fin programmée dans ma tête, depuis que j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Mais comme je déteste bâcler mon travail, et bien, je prends mon temps, même si j'ai conscience que cela peut agacer certains d'entre vous. Même si j'avance lentement, soyez sûrs que cette fiction sera complète, et qu'il y aura beaucoup de chapitres à venir pour en assurer le bon déroulement..._

_Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, plutôt long (je planchais dessus depuis au moins deux mois haha), et qui comblera le précédent, qui n'était peut-être pas très intéressant non plus, je l'admets. J'ai décidé d'inclure un nouveau personnage, et un autre sera plus mis en lumière dans les prochains chapitres. Parce-que-sinon-c'est-pas-drôle s'il n'y a que deux protagonistes ; vous aurez l'impression de relire Twilight et ce n'est certainement pas mon intention !_

* * *

Chapitre 10

L'année universitaire venait de s'achever. Anna, ne trouvant plus rien à faire pour s'occuper à part tuer des humains pour se nourrir, se mit alors en tête de chercher un travail ; ainsi, c'est avec de grandes facilités qu'elle réussit à se faire embaucher dans un bar à proximité de Châtelet. Etant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un bar doté d'une clientèle en grande partie au style alternatif et rockn' roll, avec son style vestimentaire et son charme, elle sut convenir aux attentes du gérant, Benjamin Schneider. Plus communément appelé Ben, ce jeune homme âgé de trente-six ans et d'origine allemande tenait ce bar depuis quelques années, après que le précédent propriétaire ait décidé de lâcher l'affaire pour aller s'installer dans le sud de la France. Il n'avait pas la tête de l'emploi, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un grand amateur de musique extrême et d'attirer les femmes de tout âges qui côtoyaient son établissement. C'était un bel homme ; grand, plutôt bien bâti, les cheveux blonds mi-longs souvent attachés et les yeux d'un gris intense, il avait en effet tout pour plaire. Même Anna, qui restait généralement insensible à qui que ce soit (surtout les humains), était sous le charme. Du moins, sur le plan physique. Elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour en déduire si elle devait finalement mépriser ce type ou bien s'attirer sa sympathie.

Au bout de quelques semaines, elle dut finalement admettre que Ben Schneider n'était pas si terrible en tant que patron. Il se comportait comme un ami avec chacun de ses employés, et c'était chose rare dans le milieu professionnel de nos jours. Il tolérait leurs retards, leur payait un verre en fin de soirée de temps en temps, et les payait généreusement lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des heures supplémentaires. Les affaires marchaient bien pour lui, son bar était très côtoyé. De son côté, Anna, à sa plus grande exaspération, attirait une bonne partie de la clientèle masculine malgré elle. Les hommes voulaient toujours passer commande auprès d'elle, ils lui proposaient souvent des rendez-vous après son service ou bien lui demandaient son numéro de téléphone. Elle savait que tout cela était dû à sa physionomie de vampire, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Il faudrait bien qu'elle s'y habitue, même si parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer froide, distante, voire cassante avec ses prétendants._ Bon, je ne refuse jamais les pourboires, mais quand même... toutes ces tentatives de dragues désastreuses commencent à m'agacer. Pourquoi ils ne vont pas draguer mes collègues ? J'aurais tellement préféré pouvoir rester plus discrète, voire inaperçue, pour travailler tranquillement..._

Anna n'avait pas revu Carlisle Cullen depuis plusieurs mois. En fait, cela remontait à sa pitoyable tentative de suicide. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le revoir depuis cet incident, car elle s'était sentie humiliée et frustrée face aux propos qu'il avait tenu vis-à-vis de son comportement lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital. Et même si elle pensait encore à lui, elle n'avait toujours pas cherché à se renseigner sur lui, aussi intriguant qu'il fusse. La vie continuait, et elle avait eu d'autres préoccupations ; si, à sa plus grande satisfaction, Demetri ne revint plus pour l'espionner, en revanche, elle dut se montrer davantage plus discrète sur ses chasses nocturnes pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres vampires peuplant Paris. Et combiner cela avec sa vie d'étudiante, c'était assez compliqué. Par curiosité mais non sans éprouver du mépris, elle s'était rendue à des soirées étudiantes auxquelles on l'avait invitée. Elle avait souvent ressentie des envies de meurtre en constatant le comportement dépravé des jeunes qui étaient "censés" avoir le même âge qu'elle. Une fois, elle avait manqué de se faire repérer en saisissant violemment la gorge d'un étudiant qui lui avait peloté le derrière à son insu. Fort heureusement pour lui, elle lui laissa la vie sauve et préféra se faire oublier en s'éclipsant. Anna demeurait malgré tout associable et assez solitaire. Il lui arrivait, par pur ennui, de ramener des hommes chez elle pour une aventure qui ne durerait qu'une nuit, mais à l'aube, elle finissait par les vider de leur sang. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'attacher à des humains qui risqueraient de lui servir de casse-croûte. _Pas même à mon employeur, qui me fait discrètement les yeux doux. Je sais bien que tu passes une partie de ton temps à me mater depuis que j'ai postulé pour être serveuse, mais tes désirs sont vains. Ce serait dommage d'ôter la vie à un si bel homme comme toi, _pensa-t-elle avec ironie, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard acier quelque peu indiscret de Ben qui l'observait depuis le comptoir.

Ce dernier détourna aussitôt les yeux, gêné, et retourna aussitôt à sa besogne. C'était plus fort que lui. Il trouvait la jeune femme aussi _fascinante_ que mystérieuse, et aurait souhaité en savoir plus à son sujet, si seulement elle ne s'était pas montrée aussi réservée lorsqu'il lui avait fait passer son entretien d'embauche. Mis à part le fait qu'elle était étudiante en arts à la Sorbonne, quels étaient ses centres d'intérêt ? Avait-elle des amis aussi renfermés qu'elle ? Elle lui paraissait tellement solitaire. Il n'y avait jamais personne pour l'accompagner ou l'attendre à son lieu de travail, et elle ne recevait pas de visites de la part d'éventuels amis qui viendraient manger ou boire juste pour la voir. Cela tranchait tellement par rapport aux autres employés. Ben la plaignait presque. A peine fermait-il le bar le soir qu'elle s'enfuyait d'un instant à l'autre, sans même qu'il ait le temps d'entamer une discussion avec elle. Cette jeune femme était un secret à elle toute seule. En dépit de cela, il la trouvait séduisante malgré son aspect juvénile. Il se demandait comment une aussi jolie femme comme elle pouvait être célibataire - il en était persuadé, car une partie de la clientèle masculine qui fréquentait ce bar était à ses pieds. Elle n'en jouait même pas pour s'amuser, elle se contentait juste d'effectuer consciencieusement son travail, sans se laisser distraire. Son comportement contrastait tellement avec celui de ses collègues ! Si Ben n'était pas aussi confiant, il se serait méfié d'elle, car il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un comportement un peu étrange. Mais à partir du moment où il l'avait engagée, il avait justement décidé de lui faire confiance. Et il était quand même, malgré lui, un peu tombé sous son charme. Son attention fut vite détournée par l'arrivée d'un nouveau client qui vint s'asseoir au comptoir.

- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Hum... ce sera un_ Bloody Mary_, s'il vous plaît.

- Okay, je vous fais ça.

Il jeta un regard furtif au client avant de se mettre à préparer le cocktail. Un court instant, il se demanda si ce type n'était pas quelqu'un de la famille d'Anna Giani. Il avait un trait physique commun avec elle, mais il était incapable de dire lequel. Puis il se ressaisit ; Anna avait de légères origines asiatiques et ne lui ressemblait en rien, ils ne pouvaient pas être de la même famille, c'était ridicule. Il esquissa un sourire intérieurement, à l'idée d'avoir des pensées aussi absurdes. Il agita le flacon de jus de tomate avant d'en verser le contenu dans un verre à cocktail, qu'il tendit ensuite au client concerné, accompagné de l'addition. Ce client n'était autre que Carlisle Cullen, qui semblait découvrir les lieux.

- Merci. Dîtes, si je puis vous faire une remarque...

- Oui ?

- Je trouve qu'il fait assez sombre dans votre établissement. Est-ce normal ?

- On a un groupe qui joue dans à peu près un quart d'heure, fit Ben en consultant sa montre. Nous sommes en train de faire des réglages, mais sinon, c'est normal, l'ambiance de mon bar reste relativement sombre en général.

- Quel genre de groupe ?

- Un groupe de black metal... mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous parle.

Il manqua de rajouter_ "normal, vu votre tête"_, mais il se retint, en pensant également que lui-même n'avait pas vraiment une tête à écouter ce genre de musique, alors qu'il en était un grand fan. D'autres clients vinrent au comptoir pour commander à boire, au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait et se rapprochait du moment où le groupe allait entrer en scène.

- Excusez-moi mais j'ai d'autres clients à servir... dit Ben.

- Faîtes donc, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, répondit poliment Carlisle.

Il se mit à siroter son cocktail sans grande conviction - puisqu'il n'en percevait pas le goût, et examina ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes vêtues en noir dans ce bar qui consommaient majoritairement des bières, dont plusieurs hommes aux cheveux longs. Il trouvait qu'il y avait un côté communautaire très développé parmi toute cette assemblée ; était-ce dû au fait qu'il y avait un concert et que cela attirait inévitablement des fans comme ceux-là, ou bien étaient-ils des clients plus ou moins réguliers de cet endroit ? Rares étaient les personnes "conventionnelles". Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place ici, mais s'il était venu, c'était surtout par rapport à une rumeur qu'il avait entendue quelques jours auparavant. D'après certains de ses confrères, un vampire travaillait dans ce bar. Il ne savait pas d'où ils tenaient cette rumeur farfelue et au début, il lui avait semblé bon de leur rire au nez quand on lui avait dit cela, car il était connu que l'on comparait souvent les personnes arborant un style gothique à des vampires. Et il y avait effectivement presque uniquement des employés gothiques ici. Mais la description détaillée qu'on lui avait faite du vampire en question l'avait intrigué. Il paraissait qu'elle - c'était une femme, ne travaillait jamais la journée parce qu'elle craignait le soleil, ce qui expliquait son teint ultra blafard. D'après eux, ce n'était même pas du maquillage, c'était _vraiment_ sa peau naturelle. Ensuite, elle était froide et distante, et ne semblait jamais amusée à la moindre remarque qu'on lui faisait, contrairement à ses collègues qui avaient de l'auto-dérision. Elle avait également une étrange manière de regarder les gens parfois, comme si elle se retenait de les tuer ou de leur sauter à la gorge... bref, les indications supplémentaires données sur son physique avait confirmé les doutes de Carlisle comme quoi il s'agissait peut-être d'Anna Giani, cette Volturi à demi repentie. Il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'un vampire travaille dans un lieu en permanence fréquenté par des humains - puisque lui-même le faisait, mais le fait que ce fusse _elle_ particulièrement, le dérangeait. Contrairement à son employeur, il ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance et craignait qu'elle ne révèle leur nature aux yeux de tous, comme elle avait si bien failli le faire de multiples fois auparavant.

Les lumières ne tardèrent pas à s'éteindre pour laisser place à l'obscurité totale. Des acclamations et des cris gutturaux se firent entendre dans toute la salle, avant que l'on n'allume des bougies sur l'estrade, pour signaler l'entrée en scène du groupe qui allait jouer. Les membres étaient vêtus de sortes d'armures, munis de grands bracelets à clous longs d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, et affichaient également un maquillage macabre qui leur donnait des allures cadavériques. Ils entamèrent leur spectacle sous les encouragements de la foule et une musique assourdissante se fit entendre. Si c'était _ça_ du _black metal_, Carlisle se demanda ce qui pouvait tant plaire à tous ces fans déchaînés, car il trouvait que cela ressemblait plus à du bruit qu'à de la musique. Du moins, ce fut son ressenti personnel. Lorsque Carlisle se retourna pour finir son cocktail, il vit alors Anna à l'autre bout du comptoir en train de discuter avec le barman qui l'avait servi. Ainsi, elle travaillait bel et bien ici et ses collègues n'avaient pas cru si bien dire lorsqu'ils avaient parlé d'elle en employant le terme de "vampire". Elle qui était si méprisante envers les humains, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle prendrait l'initiative de travailler parmi eux. Surtout en sachant qu'elle disposait déjà d'une petite fortune héritée des Volturi, ce qui la dispensait de travailler. Cette femme était décidément dure à comprendre. Il attendit qu'elle aille jeter un œil au concert pour l'interpeller. Elle émit un soupir d'exaspération, que lui seul perçut, puisque la musique couvrait en partie tout les bruits.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Je me posais la même question.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je travaille.

- Tiens donc. Vous arrivez donc à supporter les humains ? Vous arrivez à vous contrôler face à toute cette chair fraîche ?

- _Très drôle_. Vous dîtes cela comme si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler.

- C'est le cas. Vraiment, mais quelle idée de travailler alors que vous n'en avez pas besoin ?

- En quoi ça vous regarde ? C'est ma vie, vous n'avez pas à décider pour moi. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- La dernière fois, vous avez stupidement tenté de mettre fin à vos jours alors que vous savez que c'est techniquement impossible. Vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide.

- C'est ce que vous croyez. Vous voyez bien que je peux me débrouiller seule.

Anna s'efforça de reporter son attention sur le concert. Elle remerciait son employeur de lui permettre une pause pour qu'elle puisse assister au concert à sa guise, mais cela n'annulait pas pour autant son service. Néanmoins, la présence du docteur Cullen l'importunait. _Il est toujours là quand je m'y attends le moins. C'est vraiment un putain d'emmerdeur. Il ne va pas (encore) se mêler de mes affaires, lui aussi ? On dirait qu'il me suit partout, c'est incroyable. _Ses nerfs étaient mis à vif. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle avait des renseignements à demander à Carlisle. C'était le moment ou jamais.

- Faut que je vous parle à propos de quelque chose.

- C'est à quel sujet ?

- Je ne peux pas en parler ici. Mais je termine mon service dans trois heures. Cela vous dérangerait de revenir d'ici là ?

Les soupçons de Carlisle s'éveillèrent. Que pouvait bien manigancer la jeune femme pour qu'elle tienne à lui parler aussi tard ? Le sujet devait être sérieux pour qu'elle préfère attendre la fin de son service. Elle jouait avec sa curiosité grandissante. Il ne put refuser sa requête et s'efforça de lui adresser un sourire, comme pour la satisfaire.

- Après tout, nous avons toute la nuit. Je repasserai donc. Bon courage pour le reste de la soirée.

Il ne tarda pas à s'éclipser, laissant Anna seule parmi la foule noire et enragée par les distorsions graveleuses des guitares et les _blast beats_ effectués par la batterie. Voyant une horde de metalleux assis à une table lui faire signe, elle se dirigea vers eux pour leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient commander. Cela dura toute la soirée, qui s'avéra être longue et plutôt ennuyeuse, en dépit du concert. Une fois que le bar fut fermé et nettoyé, Anna ne se fit pas prier pour partir, comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'il y eut un changement, que Ben fut le seul à remarquer : une berline noire l'attendait à l'extérieur, dans laquelle elle n'hésita pas à monter. Etait-ce son compagnon, supposé jusqu'ici, inexistant ? Ils ne tardèrent pas à disparaître de sa vue, le laissant confronté à ses pensées et ses spéculations.

- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? demanda Anna, une fois qu'elle eut attaché sa ceinture.

- Je vous ramène chez vous, je connais votre adresse.

- Comment...

- C'était écrit dans le rapport que la police m'a donné il y a plusieurs mois de cela, coupa Carlisle. Mais revenons à ce que nous disions un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

- Est-ce que ce sont les Volturi qui vous envoient pour m'espionner ?

Carlisle lui lança un regard incrédule. Puis, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire bref. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui pose cette question.

- C'est la meilleure. Je serais sans doute le dernier sur Terre à être au service des Volturi, si cela était possible. Comment pouvez-vous penser cela ?

- Ils vous connaissent.

- Bien sûr, qu'ils me connaissent. Je les ai fréquenté, autrefois... cela remonte à plus de trois siècles. Mais nous n'avions pas la même manière de penser et de concevoir le monde, ce qui m'a amené à les quitter et à continuer mon chemin vers l'immortalité.

- Est-ce une raison pour qu'ils vous détestent ?

- Il y a quelques années, nous avons manqué de mener une bataille sanguinaire contre eux, avec mon clan. Depuis, nous évitons de croiser leur chemin.

- Pourquoi avez-vous manqué de vous battre ?

Carlisle soupira. Si la jeune et insolente Anna Gianni ne supportait pas qu'on lui pose trop de questions, en revanche, elle, se permettait de le faire. Cela lui déplaisait, car il n'avait aucune envie de s'étaler sur sa vie privée. Néanmoins, il lui fournit la réponse qu'elle attendait sans pour autant tout dévoiler.

- Ils ont cru que nous avions enfreint une de leurs lois.

- Je vois. J'ai eu la visite surprise de Demetri il y a quelques temps, et il m'a avertie contre vous. Il m'a dit de me méfier. J'ignore si je dois le croire ou pas, à vrai dire. Parce qu'en apparence, vous n'avez rien d'une menace, franchement.

- Je suis mal placé pour vous dire qui vous devez croire. Si vous éprouvez encore de la sympathie pour votre ancien clan, il est certain que vous refuserez de m'entendre si je vous dis que vous ne devez pas vous fier à ses propos. Demetri est un être aussi fourbe que tous ses congénères, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, dit froidement Carlisle.

- Ouais, _je confirme_.

Elle manqua de rajouter qu'il était également un enfoiré de première mais elle se ravisa. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il soit renseigné sur sa vie sentimentale, aussi tumultueuse fusse-t-elle. Un long silence s'installa et ils n'entendirent plus que le son des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur le pare-brise de la voiture, un peu partout dehors aussi. Anna était partagée ; elle détestait le docteur Cullen mais elle haïssait d'autant plus Demetri. Elle ne pouvait se fier à personne, malgré les deux versions différentes qu'on lui avait livré. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur une vieille connaissance des Volturi, et à Paris en plus ? Si elle avait rencontré un inconnu, ils l'auraient laissée tranquille, et elle n'aurait pas été confrontée à un tel questionnement. Cela la rendait d'autant plus méfiante ; si elle ne trouvait pas vraiment de raisons pour se protéger de Carlisle, elle se dit qu'il devait bien être suspect quelque part puisqu'il avait enfreint une loi des Volturi auparavant. Et pour oser les défier, il fallait vraiment être suicidaire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre ; la voiture traversa la place de la Concorde, probablement un des plus beaux endroits de Paris. Anna n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire des achats dans les boutiques de luxe présentes ici-même, mais rien qu'à voir les articles qui étaient exposés en vitrine, elle en mourrait d'envie. S'il y avait bien un point qu'elle partageait encore avec les Volturi, c'était bien son goût irrésistible pour le luxe. Quant à Carlisle, il s'efforçait de ne pas prêter attention à cette place. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux. Sa femme, de son vivant, adorait s'y rendre, à l'époque où la ville n'était qu'un lieu de vacances pour eux. Ils avaient partagé tant de choses sur cette place. Maintenant, tout n'était plus que néant à ses yeux. Il donna un coup sur l'accélérateur, et la voiture ne tarda pas à quitter les lieux pour poursuivre le long de l'avenue des champs Elysées. Ils n'étaient plus trop loin du huitième arrondissement. Carlisle fut le premier à rompre le silence, désireux d'en savoir plus sur le compte de la jeune femme.

- Les Volturi ont-ils été si terribles pour que vous en soyez là aujourd'hui ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? répondit-elle d'un ton abrupt.

- Il y a bien une raison qui a du vous pousser à les quitter après quelques années passées à leurs côtés.

- Exact. Et ça, je ne leur pardonnerai jamais.

- A ce point ?

- Ils ont tué mon père et ma belle-mère... j'estime que c'est une raison suffisante pour leur en vouloir.

- Je comprends bien. Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Savaient-ils qu'il s'agissait de vos proches ?

Elle hésita à détailler cet épisode, dont elle se souvenait comme s'il s'était déroulé la veille. Finalement, elle se dit que cela importait peu, qu'il sache cette histoire. Elle ne lui apporterait pas grand chose.

- Il s'est avéré que, par malheur... ils se trouvaient parmi les touristes destinés à nous servir de festin le jour de la saint Marcus... ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, je suppose...

Elle se tut, réprimant un sanglot coincé dans la gorge, sentant le sang couler au coin de l'oeil. Elle détourna la tête pour que Carlisle ne la voit pas et essuya discrètement cette goutte, qui menaçait de révéler un soupçon de faiblesse. Elle reprit la parole à voix basse, avec fureur.

- Mais Jane le savait. J'en suis sûre. Elle me détestait, parce qu'Aro me préférait à elle. C'est elle qui a tué mon père et sa compagne. Cette _salope_...

- Jane est malheureusement connue pour n'avoir aucune pitié, fit Carlisle d'un ton compatissant.

- Si je pouvais, je la crèverais sur un bûcher, exposée aux yeux de tous. Mais elle trop protégée, hélas... et je serais la première à subir les conséquences de son _putain de don de merde_. En fait, ils devraient tous crever ; elle, son frère Alec, Félix et Demetri.

- Et les trois frères Volturi ?

- Non, je n'ai rien contre eux... vraiment. C'est plutôt à Demetri que je devrais m'en prendre. Je le hais plus que tout.

Carlisle l'écoutait attentivement. Il se demanda pourquoi elle détestait autant le vampire traqueur. Il savait que ce dernier était réputé pour ses talents de chasseur, qu'il était froid et sans pitié, dénué de sentiments ; il avait eu l'occasion de le constater à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il s'était trouvé en sa présence. Mais Anna était, en quelque sorte, son double. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Elle aurait du bien s'entendre avec lui, normalement. A moins que des tensions soient apparues entre eux, causées par la rivalité ou la jalousie ? C'était tout à fait possible, puisqu'Anna était devenue la petite favorite d'Aro, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Quant à cette dernière, elle était irritée rien qu'à l'évocation de son ancien mentor et créateur. Elle nourrissait toujours, au plus profond d'elle, cette rancoeur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expulser depuis tant d'années. Il lui avait volé sa vie et l'avait fait souffrir par tous les moyens pour la faire revivre, condamnée à errer dans les ténèbres. Rien que pour le fait d'être devenue une vampire, elle lui en voulait. Son éducation italienne ne s'était pas révélée d'autant plus bénéfique ; on lui avait fait vivre diverses horreurs pour tester sa capacité à survivre, aiguiser ses sens déjà sur-développés, la rendre impassible face à toutes situations, pour la transformer en une machine à tuer. Rien d'autre. Elle n'avait pas demandé à re-vivre ainsi, mais Aro en avait décidé autrement, en misant sur des éventuels dons. Sa relation avec Demetri ne s'était basée que sur des rapports sexuels de dominant-dominé. Pas-de-sentiments. Puisqu'on lui avait interdit d'aimer. Les soi-disant gestes d'affection qu'ils avaient pu se manifester n'avaient été que des leurres. Durant ces quinze années écoulées à ses côtés, elle avait parfois secrètement émis le désir de mourir. Elle aurait préféré plutôt mourir une bonne centaine de fois plutôt que de mener ce mode de vie qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Les Volturi l'avait privé de liberté, et ils l'avaient privé de la mort. Au bout d'un moment, il avait bien fallu qu'elle capitule sous leur emprise, et qu'elle se fasse à sa condition. Elle dut admettre qu'ils avaient fait d'elle un monstre, pour servir leurs intérêts. Ce ne fut que le jour où elle revit sa famille offerte en pâture, que son ressentiment reprit le dessus, et qu'elle prit enfin la décision de s'affranchir. Il lui aura fallu des années pour qu'elle ait enfin le courage de commettre cet acte. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle était désormais libre, et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._

- Ils me le payeront un jour ou l'autre, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

- Vous avez foi en vous, dîtes-moi, fit Carlisle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, répliqua sèchement Anna.

- Je ne comptais pas vous l'exposer, vous connaissant. Vous ne m'écouteriez pas.

Anna leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Si ce type commençait à la cerner, elle était mal barrée. Elle essaya de ne pas se formaliser de cette remarque et préféra se taire. Cela mettrait un terme à la conversation qui prenait un tournant un peu plus personnel. _Je ferais mieux de lui raconter des mensonges et de brouiller les pistes. Comme ça, il aura tout faux sur mon compte et je me débarrasserai mieux de lui. Il est insupportable, j'ai envie de lui foutre des claques. _Et en effet, ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Le docteur Cullen se gara devant son immeuble, sans pour autant couper le contact. Le quartier était désert à cette heure-ci.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

- Sans blague.

- Je ne vais pas vous dire de dégager non plus, ce serait déplacé de ma part.

Elle ricana.

- Ben tiens. Vous êtes _un bourge réactionnaire_, cela ne m'étonne pas. Je dirais même que vous êtes _coincé. _Alors, bien sûr, vous n'allez pas me dire de dégager comme ça, vous avez des principes. Vous vous prenez pour un gentleman, hein ? Vous ne voulez pas me baiser la main et me formuler un truc ultra soutenu juste pour que je sorte de votre bagnole, tant que vous y êtes ?

Pour le coup, ce fut Carlisle qui ressentit l'envie de lui administrer une gifle. Même s'il avait pour principe de _ne jamais frapper une femme_, il fallait admettre qu'elle faisait tout pour le provoquer et qu'elle voulait lui faire perdre patience. Était-ce un test ? Certes, il avait tendance à se comporter comme un gentleman, mais c'était une question d'éducation et de culture. Ses origines anglaises y étaient pour quelque chose, et il n'y avait jamais vraiment renoncé. En revanche, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on le traite de _bourge réactionnaire_ et de _coincé_. Il était tout sauf ça. Et d'où elle se permettait d'émettre des jugements sur lui sans le connaître ? S'il faisait de même, elle aurait envie de lui arracher la tête. Il en était persuadé. Néanmoins, il conserva son sang froid, décidant d'ignorer ses provocations.

- Vous m'avez dit ce que vous m'aviez à dire. Maintenant, je dois partir. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme ; elle avait réussi à le vexer, elle le sentait. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour sortir du véhicule.

- Elle ne sera pas bonne pour quelqu'un d'autre, en revanche, fit-elle avant de refermer la portière en la claquant violemment.

Le véhicule redémarra aussitôt. Carlisle était à la limite du désespoir. Il avait bien compris qu'Anna s'apprêtait de nouveau à tuer un innocent pour se nourrir. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, franchement ? Essayer de la convaincre une énième fois de ne pas s'en prendre aux humains était vain. Et il ne ressentait pas non plus l'envie de la suivre en permanence pour l'empêcher de commettre de tels actes. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de fouiller dans les affaires de la Volturi, même si elle passait pour une sorte de malade mentale aux yeux de la société et qu'il s'était porté garant pour la surveiller. Il avait bâti de nombreux mensonges pour la préserver, ainsi que toute la race entière, et voilà comment elle le remerciait._ Sans moi, elle se serait retrouvée dans des merdes pas possibles. Cette petite garce est vraiment ingrate. _


	12. Chapitre 11

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre que j'ai rapidement écrit, en comparaison avec les précédents. Depuis que je travaille, je n'ai jamais autant été inspirée, les idées germent de jours en jours. Vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s ! Bonne lecture._

_PS : il y a un changement de passage/POV au milieu du chapitre. Il semble que fanfiction n'accepte pas les grands espaces ainsi que les tirets, alors ça risque de vous faire un peu bizarre au cours de la lecture..._

* * *

Chapitre 11

- Bien rentrée, hier soir ? demanda Ben lorsqu'il vit Anna rentrer dans son bar pour commencer son service.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai vue partir en voiture, je dois t'avouer que ça m'a fait peur durant un court instant.

- Ah, parce que tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

Anna n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, tellement la situation l'amusait. Alors comme ça, son patron se permettait de se renseigner sur ses activités en dehors du boulot ? _S'il savait, le pauvre. _D'ailleurs, ce fut peut-être la première fois que Ben la vit vraiment sourire. Cela lui changeait tout le visage. Ils se tutoyaient, depuis qu'il lui avait prié de ne pas le vouvoyer. Ben avait l'impression d'être vieux, si on employait de telles formules de politesse avec lui. Il préférait être franc et établir de véritables rapports de confiance avec ses employés. Ainsi, l'ambiance au travail en était plus détendue.

- Non, mais comme je suis habitué à te voir quitter le boulot toute seule, ça m'a un peu fait bizarre. C'était ton copain ?

- Ouh,_ monsieur_ est curieux, aujourd'hui.

- Un peu, oui.

- Sois rassuré, ce n'était ni mon copain, ni un ami. Enfin. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est compliqué.

- De toute façon, je ne veux rien savoir sur ta vie privée. Maintenant, file au comptoir, il y a des verres à nettoyer.

Il avait menti sur un point ; au contraire, il aurait aimé connaître davantage Anna Giani sur le plan personnel. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas très loquace et n'avait pas non plus l'air encline à s'ouvrir autant aux autres. Il essayait souvent d'entamer une conversation avec elle mais elle réussissait toujours à l'esquiver. Avait-elle peur de lui dévoiler des secrets ? Ou bien estimait-elle qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de raconter sa vie aux autres ? Il l'observa, affairée à nettoyer la vaisselle. Elle était toujours consciencieuse dans les tâches qu'elle effectuait, il n'y avait jamais un élément perturbateur qui serait susceptible de la distraire. Pas même la musique, alors qu'il passait des groupes qu'elle appréciait ! Elle restait complètement statique, contrairement à ses collègues qui ne se gênaient pas pour chantonner ou danser. _Il faudra bien que je trouve quelque chose pour lui délier la langue. _Soudain, il eut une idée.

_- _Hey, Max, tu permets ? demanda-t-il à un de ses employés, un jeune homme affublé de dreadlocks bleues qui se chargeait de la musique diffusée dans le bar.

- Quoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas, ce que j'ai mis ?

- Si, mais il y a un truc que j'ai envie d'écouter en particulier. Je peux changer ? Juste le temps d'une chanson.

- Ouais, si tu veux, fit Max en haussant les épaules. Mais juste le temps d'une chanson hein, parce que je tiens à avoir ma dose de Psyclon Nine.

_On va mettre du bon doom traditionnel. Allez, Monstrance Clock du groupe Ghost. On va voir comment elle réagit. _Son petit stratagème sembla fonctionner, car lorsque les premières paroles du morceau se firent entendre, Anna émit un grognement assez sonore.

- Pitié, PAS GHOST !

- Tu n'aimes pas, Anna ? s'esclaffa Ben.

- NON ! Mes oreilles saignent, je déteste la voix de ce chanteur et la musique... bref, ce groupe est tout simplement merdique.

- Arrêtes, ce groupe relève du génie ! Si tu n'aimes pas Ghost, alors tu n'aimes pas Black Sabbath.

- C'est pas pareil, bon dieu ! Si les membres de ce groupe n'avait pas ces tenues ridicules de curés encapuchonnés, je suis sûre que tout le monde dirait que leur musique est à chier. Et la tronche du chanteur qui se déguise en pape zombie, là... pfff, c'est leur imagerie de pseudo-satanistes qui attirent le public, c'est tout. J'ai jamais compris ce phénomène de mode...

Elle faillit dire _"j'ai jamais compris ce phénomène de mode il y a dix ans"_ mais elle se tut de peu. Ben n'aurait pas trouvé crédible qu'elle ait écouté de la musique underground aussi jeune, à moins qu'elle ne lui fasse croire que ses parents écoutaient eux aussi du metal. Ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas. Mais forcément, comme elle se faisait passer pour une étudiante ayant la vingtaine, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de parler comme quelqu'un ayant le même âge que Ben. La musique ne tarda pas à s'arrêter. Elle s'en trouva soulagée ; elle préférait encore le vieux electro-dark imposé par Max, comme à chaque début de soirée. Ils se relayaient souvent sur le choix de la musique durant leur service, elle savait qu'elle aurait droit à un truc qu'elle adore plus tard.

- Et toi, Ben, il y a un groupe que tu n'aimes pas en particulier ? J'étais loin de me douter que tu écouterais de la daube comme Ghost.

- Tiens donc. Tu croyais que j'écoutais quoi ? Du sludge et du stoner ?

- Vu ta tête, oui.

- Et bien non, j'écoute aussi du black metal comme toi. Faut pas se fier aux apparences comme ça. Sinon, pour revenir à ta question, il n'y a pas un groupe que je n'apprécie pas. Mais pour être franc, s'il y a bien un truc que je déteste en général, c'est le metal symphonique.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime pas ces voix de femmes, c'est un peu l'équivalent du R'N'B avec leurs nanas qui chantent toutes pareil. Quand j'entends des trucs comme Nightwish ou Within Temptation, j'ai envie de gerber. Le metal, c'est pas fait pour être joué avec des violons ou tout un orchestre symphonique. C'est fait pour être brutal !

- J'hallucine. Espèce de misogyne, va.

- Ah non, là je ne te permets pas. Pourquoi tu me traites ainsi ? Je t'ai vexée parce que tu écoutes ça ? ricana Ben.

- Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'aimais bien. J'étais fan de Nightwish. Alors évite de parler d'eux en de si mauvais termes face à une ancienne fan comme moi ! répliqua Anna, en faisant mine d'être vexée.

- Sale gothique ! Retourne dans ton cimetière écouter des trucs dépressifs pourris.

- Va chier !

- Roh, ça va, te fâche pas comme ça, je ne faisais que te taquiner.

- Mouais. Et sinon, tu m'autorises à aller fumer une clope ?

- On ouvre le bar dans cinq minutes. Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Allez, s'il te plaît !

- C'est bon, t'as gagné. Mais à une condition : tu me laisses t'en taxer une !

Camille Perrin était la secrétaire du docteur Cullen depuis plus d'un an. Elle venait lui apporter son courrier et diverses paperasses, alors que celui-ci exerçait au bloc opératoire. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte du bureau et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le bureau était, comme à son habitude, toujours aussi bien rangé. Elle déposa ainsi ses papiers et s'attarda à observer les éléments qui l'entouraient. La pièce étaient remplie de bibliothèques riches de nombreux livres et d'encyclopédies médicales, avec diverses curiosités en guise de décoration. L'œil de la jeune femme fut attirée par des étranges bocaux disposés sur une étagère située au fond de la pièce. Elle s'en rapprocha et les examina plus attentivement ; il s'agissait de bocaux contenant des fœtus et des animaux morts qui baignaient dans le formol. Elle trouvait cela dégueulasse et ne comprenait pas comment le docteur Cullen pouvait apprécier cela. Il y avait également des squelettes d'oiseaux posés au sommet de l'étagère, conférant ainsi une atmosphère d'autant plus morbide. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas...

- Mademoiselle Perrin. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Le médecin avait apparemment terminé son opération. Cependant, il était toujours vêtu de son habit de chirurgien, avec un masque autour du cou. Ses yeux la fixaient d'un air inquisiteur.

- Oh, euh... je vous ai apporté du courrier, et quelques papiers... je les ai posé sur votre bureau, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Très bien, je vous remercie... vous pouvez disposer, à présent.

Il s'assit à son bureau et examina ses documents avec attention, puis, par mégarde, son regard glissa sur sa secrétaire qui n'avait toujours pas quitté la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle était vêtue d'un petit short en jean déchiré, faisant ressortir ses fesses rebondies. En complément, elle portait des escarpins de type Louboutin, ainsi qu'une chemise à carreaux rouges, tellement ouverte au niveau du décolleté que l'on apercevait son soutien-gorge. Il enfouit son visage dans une main, exaspéré par tant d'indécence. _Décidément, elle le fait vraiment exprès. On dirait une prostituée. _

- Mademoiselle Perrin... ce n'est pas une tenue adaptée pour une secrétaire médicale, lui fit-il remarquer. Je dirais même que ce n'est pas une tenue pour travailler tout court.

- Ah bon ? dit-elle innocemment. Pourtant, je me sens bien avec ces vêtements...

- La question n'est pas de savoir si vous êtes à l'aise ou pas. Désolé mais je ne tolère pas ce genre de tenue, filez vous changer.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'autres tenues...

- Peu importe. Rentrez chez vous, et portez quelque chose de plus adapté, sinon je ne vous laisserai pas travailler ainsi.

- Monsieur, j'habite quand même à plus d'une heure de trajet en RER d'ici. Je vais perdre du temps si je rentre chez moi pour me changer.

- Vous ne voulez pas m'écouter ? Très bien, alors je vais demander à des infirmières de vous prêter leurs tenues de travail. A moins que vous ne préfériez être licenciée ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas me licencier comme ça ! s'indigna Camille.

- Bien sûr que si. Et j'ai même un motif valable, mademoiselle, répliqua sèchement Carlisle.

- Qui est ?

- Je pourrais vous licencier pour harcèlement sexuel.

En effet, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était attirée par le médecin depuis le jour où elle avait commencé à travailler pour lui. Au début, elle s'était montrée relativement discrète, par timidité et persuadée qu'il devait être en couple, mais quand elle avait appris qu'il était célibataire, elle avait alors déployé tous ses moyens pour tenter de le séduire. Seulement, il avait toujours été indifférent à son égard ; quand elle lui avait fait des avances, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, parce que lui, tout ce qui l'importait, c'était son travail. Camille l'avait toujours trouvé froid et hermétique, au point de se demander s'il était capable de ressentir des sentiments. Mais maintenant, elle réalisait enfin qu'elle n'était rien à ses yeux, à en juger sa réaction violente face à sa tenue vestimentaire. Elle essaya de résister.

- Mais je ne vous harcèle pas ! C'est juste que...

- Quoi ? la coupa Carlisle. J'aurais mieux fait de vous faire cette remarque plus tôt, vous ne seriez pas en train de jouer votre comédie à l'heure qu'il est. Et encore, jusque-là, j'ai préféré ne rien dire jusqu'à présent parce que je ne pouvais pas non plus contredire vos compétences de travail.

- Vous ne me disiez rien, justement. Je pensais que... vous aimiez la manière dont je m'habille...

- Vous essayez de me plaire avec cette tenue aguicheuse ? Détrompez-vous, je _déteste_ cela. Et pour être honnête avec vous, je dois vous dire que vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre, d'ailleurs.

Carlisle s'efforçait de garder son calme du mieux qu'il pouvait, même s'il commençait à sentir ses nerfs le lâcher. Sa secrétaire insistait lourdement, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il avait presque envie d'en rajouter en lui demandant s'il fallait qu'il lui dise de se changer en japonais ou en anglais. Mais voyant qu'elle commençait à être au bord des larmes, il se ravisa. Il soupira.

- Allez vous changer, s'il vous plaît. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'en aller, cette fois. Il s'était senti d'humeur méchante pour ce coup-là ; il avait réussi à la vexer. D'un côté, cela l'embêtait car il n'aimait pas faire pleurer des femmes, mais de l'autre, il était au moins sûr qu'elle cesserait son petit jeu idiot de séduction à l'avenir. Il continua à parcourir ses documents pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer et il tomba sur une lettre du commissariat. Qu'avait pu encore bien faire Anna Giani, cette fois ? Il déchira l'enveloppe et lut en moins de quelques secondes le contenu. Il avait reçu une amande de plus de trois-cent euros à régler pour elle, car elle avait fait un excès de vitesse et on avait également décidé de lui retirer trois points sur son permis. Elle avait probablement dû le chercher. Il irait la voir à son lieu de travail pour lui demander des explications. _C'est vraiment ma_ _journée._

Il décida de s'y rendre quelques jours plus tard, ayant eu trop de choses à faire entre temps. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur jour car un nouveau concert était organisé et pour ce soir-là, il y eut beaucoup de monde. C'était même pire que la dernière fois. Anna était débordée de travail, et ne cessait d'aller à droite et à gauche pour servir les commandes. Elle mit du temps à s'apercevoir que le docteur Cullen était là, car avec tout ce bruit et toute cette populace, elle avait du mal à distinguer les personnes. Il la héla d'un geste de la main. Résignée, elle vint vers lui avec un sourire hypocrite et fit comme s'il était un client _normal_.

- Monsieur Cullen. Je vous sers quelque chose peut-être ? Une vodka ? Un Whisky ? Ou une eau de vie ?

- Non merci, je ne bois pas.

- Ah mais oui, c'est vrai... _vous ne sentiriez même pas l'alcool passer._

_- Très drôle._ Ça l'est autant que l'amande que j'ai reçu pour vous.

Il sortit la lettre qui lui était destinée de la poche intérieure de son blazer et la lui tendit. Elle la prit et la rangea immédiatement dans la sacoche attachée à sa ceinture, sans prendre la peine de la lire.

- Une amande pour excès de vitesse, je présume ?

- Vous avez tout juste.

- C'est bien beau de mettre des radars partout sur la route, mais si seulement ils ne se contentaient pas que de flasher les véhicules, une vie aurait pu être sauvée... Et oui, au passage, je me suis prise un arbre, et manque de pot, il y avait un type avec moi sur le siège passager. Quel gâchis.

- _Vous avez eu un accident de voiture et vous avez réussi à le cacher ?_

_- _Hé, on se calme ! s'exclama subitement Anna en voyant l'air complètement choqué que prenait le visage de Carlisle. C'était une blague, hein. C'est pas vrai, ce que j'ai dit ! Je voulais juste voir votre réaction.

- Si maintenant vous vous amusez à me faire marcher, on n'est pas prêts d'être couchés...

- Si seulement on pouvait.

- Ce n'est pas une chose qui me manque, ceci dit. En attendant, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je paye votre foutue amende de trois-cent euros. On vous a également retiré trois points sur le permis de conduire.

- Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave. Ils peuvent me le retirer aussi si ça leur chante, de toute façon, je peux autant voler des voitures pour me déplacer.

- Vous n'avez donc aucune morale ?

- Non, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Très bien, je payerai cette amende s'il le faut, ce n'est pas trois-cent euros en moins sur mon compte bancaire qui vont m'appauvrir, de toute façon... ce sera tout ?

- Il me semble être allé à l'essentiel.

- Si vous êtes venus que pour ça, il fallait me faire transmettre le courrier par la poste plutôt que de venir me le donner en mains propres... Sur ce, bonne soirée, j'ai des clients qui m'attendent.

Elle le laissa, quelque peu déçue par le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu d'autres explications valables pour justifier sa présence en ces lieux. Elle aurait aimé trouver une occasion pour se moquer de lui, une fois de plus. Son supérieur Ben les avait vu discuter de loin. Il n'hésita pas à l'interpeller pour lui faire part de sa curiosité. Il avait reconnu cet homme, il lui avait commandé un Bloody Mary il y a peu et il l'avait pris un instant pour un membre de la famille d'Anna. _Si ça se trouve, c'est vraiment le cas. _Il la saisit par le bras lorsqu'elle vint vers lui, et se pencha sur son oreille pour qu'elle l'entende, puisque la musique du concert était assourdissante.

- C'était qui, ce type ?

- Oh, juste une connaissance.

- C'est vrai ?

- Pourquoi tu insistes ? Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- J'sais pas, je trouvais qu'il y avait un air de famille entre vous. Mais je suis incapable de dire quoi.

Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs, partagée entre l'étonnement et l'amusement._ Pour une fois qu'elle ne porte pas ses lentilles rouges_, songea Ben. Il trouvait que cela accentuait ses traits asiatiques et que ça la rendait d'autant plus mignonne. Anna commença à rire doucement. Elle savait que ce soi-disant air de famille était du à leurs traits vampiriques ; leurs cernes, leur teint pâle, et leur beauté surnaturelle constituaient des points communs. Et c'étaient bien les seuls.

- Tu as cru que c'était_ mon frère_ ? On aura tout vu !

- Ben ouais, ne sait-on jamais. J'ai une soeur et elle ne me ressemble en rien du tout... enfin.

- Si tu veux savoir, c'est lui qui est venu me récupérer l'autre jour. Il m'a juste ramenée chez moi.

- Mais vous êtes amis ou quoi ?

- Non ! Il n'est qu'une connaissance, rien de plus.

_Pour ne pas dire que je le déteste_, pensa Anna avec ironie. Elle trouvait que Ben était bien trop curieux sur ce sujet-là. Jalousait-il Carlisle en croyant qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami ? Ce serait une bonne blague.

- Alors, je te vois déjà venir, NON, il ne me plaît pas, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Pas mon genre, trop chiant, trop coincé... tiens, regarde, il se fait draguer par une nana. Ça m'a l'air marrant, vu d'ici.

Effectivement, Carlisle Cullen venait de se faire aborder par une jeune femme qui ne lui était pas si inconnue que ça, puisqu'elle n'était autre que sa secrétaire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la croise dans ce bar, alors qu'elle était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir ? Elle sentait fortement l'alcool mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'asseoir face à lui, manquant de tomber. Elle était dans un état pitoyable ; son maquillage avait coulé, ses cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffés laissaient des mèches partir dans tous les sens, et elle était à moitié déshabillée. Elle avait l'air d'une junkie. Son visage décomposé émit un large sourire.

- Monsieur Cullen... j'aurais jamais cru vous voir ici !

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous aimez le rock ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour le concert.

- Ah ? Vous êtes venu parce que vous saviez que j'étais là ?

- Euh... non, pas vraiment.

- Alors pourquoi vous m'évitez ? C'est à cause de l'autre jour ?

- Ecoutez, ne remettez pas cela sur le tapis, ça ne servirait à rien... il me semble que j'ai été assez clair avec vous, dit Carlisle en sentant la gêne s'installer en lui.

- _Vous ne m'aimez pas ?!_

_-_ Bien sûr que si, je vous aime mais... enfin, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, rajouta-t-il pour se rattraper.

- _Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous ne me le dîtes pas ?_ s'écria Camille Perrin en se levant pour se pencher par dessus la table et rapprocher son visage de celui du médecin.

- Vous êtes complètement ivre ! s'exclama Carlisle avec dégoût en ayant un mouvement de recul.

- POURQUOI VOUS ME FUYEZ ? VOUS SAVEZ QUE JE VOUS AIME !

- Arrêtez de crier, je ne suis pas sourd ! Vous empestez vraiment l'alcool, vous ne savez plus ce que je vous dîtes !

- C'EST PAS VRAI !

- Oh, alors comme ça, on se fait draguer par des cas sociaux, monsieur Cullen ? intervint Anna en ricanant, qui avait suivi toute la scène avec Ben. Si elle vous ennuie, je peux toujours demander au videur de la virer d'ici.

- Vous, ne dîtes pas de mal d'elle, elle travaille pour moi !

-_ Comme c'est mignon_... Mais vous voyez, mon patron ne veut pas que vous vous donniez en spectacle comme ça, vous risqueriez de gâcher le concert. Alors soit vous dégagez pour régler vos comptes ailleurs - on a des toilettes pour ça, ou bien vous la bouclez tous les deux et vous laissez les autres profiter de leur soirée, compris ? Parce que bon, c'est pas qu'elle gueule trop la grognasse mais au stade où elle en est, elle pourrait gerber partout d'un instant à l'autre.

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT ? JE T'EMMERDE, CONNASSE ! hurla Camille.

- Oui, effectivement, elle est irrécupérable, constata Anna, imperturbable. Je peux compter sur vous pour l'évacuer ? Ou je dois faire appel au vigile ?

- Faîtes comme vous voulez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'en occuper... j'ai eu assez de problèmes comme ça avec elle, soupira Carlisle, dépassé par la situation.

- Bon, et bien, je vais la virer moi-même dans ce cas !

Anna trouvait que cette demoiselle avait un sang attirant, bien qu'il fusse empli d'alcool. Elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis plusieurs jours, et la faim la tenaillait. C'était l'occasion idéale pour s'abreuver un peu, histoire de lui éviter de chasser après son travail. Ben ne s'apercevrait de rien, il était trop occupé au bar... quant à Carlisle, il n'avait plus qu'à partir d'ici afin de ne pas la surprendre en plein_ délit_. Ou bien, c'est plutôt elle qui devrait s'en aller avec sa victime. Elle attrapa Camille par le col de son chemisier à moitié ouvert et la traîna avec force jusqu'à l'extérieur, en la faisant passer par la sortie arrière de l'établissement. Cette femme n'était plus que de la viande saoule, si elle la mordait suffisamment pour qu'elle ne meurt pas, elle ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain. De plus, cette seconde sortie menait tout droit vers des petites rues désertes à cette heure-ci. C'était parfait. Elle lui souleva un bras et le fit passer sur son épaule pour mieux l'aider à marcher et lui fit parcourir plusieurs mètres, afin de l'éloigner davantage du restaurant. _Je ne tiens pas à ce que Cullen me surprenne... plus je serai éloignée de lui, mieux ce sera. _Elle finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent dans une petite rue perpendiculaire à leur trajectoire, suffisamment sombre et glauque. Au pire, si jamais elle la tuait, il y aurait moins de chance pour que son cadavre soit retrouvé. Elle attira sa proie contre elle et se pencha sur sa gorge à découvert ; elle pouvait déjà percevoir d'ici les arômes qu'émettait ce sang alcoolisé. Camille Perrin ne réagit même pas, trop ivre morte pour faire quoi que ce soit. Anna s'en lécha le bout des lèvres, avide, avant de plonger ses crocs dans la chair qui était à sa disposition. Le sang coula à flots, rendu fluide par l'alcool. Anna en ressentit le goût sur sa langue, comme si elle redécouvrait ce qu'était de boire. Elle jubila intérieurement. Si_ cela me permet de me bourrer la gueule en tant que vampire, je devrais m'attaquer à des alcooliques plus souvent ! _Elle resserra sa pression sur le corps de la victime et continua à lui aspirer son sang. Plus elle en buvait, plus elle sentait son esprit envahi par les effets des boissons consommées par Camille. C'était un véritable délice. Puis, sans même avoir pu crier gare, elle se sentit projetée en arrière avec violence. Elle s'écrasa comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon à quelques mètres de sa victime. Quelque peu sonnée, elle se releva en un quart de seconde et émit un grognement sourd. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé : Carlisle était là, penché sur sa secrétaire étendue à terre, comme s'il tentait de la protéger ou même de la sauver. _Comment cet abruti a pu oser s'en prendre à moi ? _C'en était trop.

- C'EST MA PROIE ! s'écria Anna avec fureur.

- _Je vous interdis de la toucher, compris ?_

_- _Comment vous nous avez trouvé ? Vous ne devriez même pas être là !

- Je trouvais que vous mettiez beaucoup trop de temps pour revenir, alors que vous étiez juste censée l'expulser. Comme j'ai eu un gros doute, je me suis mis à votre recherche.

- Et vous n'auriez pas du. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est d'être_ interrompue en plein repas._

Elle se jeta sur Carlisle et l'écarta de Camille. Sauf que celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et revint à la charge, afin d'empêcher Anna de commettre l'irréparable. Une lutte s'engagea entre eux, tandis que la victime d'Anna continuait à se vider lentement de son sang. Bien que Carlisle fusse contre l'idée de frapper une femme, il ne put se retenir de riposter sous les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. C'est là qu'il mesura toute la force de la jeune vampire qu'était Anna ; la colère dominait ses gestes, elle n'avait aucune pitié. Et elle finissait par prendre le dessus sur lui, malgré tout ses efforts pour se défendre. Le dernier coup qu'elle lui porta le mit à terre, et elle l'empêcha de se relever en le plaquant avec force contre le sol. Il sentit le béton craquer sous son poids. Elle lui bloqua les bras en les écrasant avec ses jambes, et elle plaça ses mains sur son cou, comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'étrangler. Ses yeux écarlates reflétaient une certaine démence.

- Une dernière volonté avant que je vous arrache la tête, peut-être ?

- Le fait de me tuer ne changera pas grand chose, fit Carlisle en essayant de conserver son sang-froid.

- Bien au contraire, cela changera beaucoup de choses pour moi.

- Ah oui ? Que vous ai-je donc fait pour que vous me détestiez autant ?

- Vous m'empêchez de vivre ma vie _normalement_. Dans l'idéal, des types comme vous ne devraient même pas exister.

- Et bien, faîtes donc, tuez-moi. Je n'attends que ça, à vrai dire.

Anna eut un instant d'hésitation. Était-il ironique en disant cela, ou bien était-il sérieux ? Elle le trouvait beaucoup trop calme, pour un vampire qui allait être tué. A moins qu'il fusse réellement suicidaire, dans le fond... quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Elle relâcha sa prise et se releva. Si Carlisle Cullen souffrait de quelques démons intérieurs, autant qu'elle le laisse dans ses tourments le plus possible. Le tuer serait trop facile. Elle préférait quand il y avait du challenge. Comme avec Demetri.

- Finalement, je préfère vous laisser en vie. Ne me remerciez pas.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit-il avec dédain.

Ils eurent le réflexe de se tourner en même temps vers Camille Perrin, toujours inconsciente. Carlisle se précipita sur elle et la pris instantanément dans ses bras. Le désespoir et la culpabilité commençaient à le ronger. Cela se lisait sur son visage.

- Elle est morte ? demanda Anna, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Non. Du moins, pas encore... je l'emmène à l'hôpital en vitesse. Et au fait... à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus vous revoir commettre une tentative de meurtre en ma présence. Il se peut que ce soit moi qui veuille vous arracher la tête, la prochaine fois. _Vous êtes prévenue._

- Ouh, des menaces ? Comme j'ai peur !

Il ignora sa tentative de sarcasme et s'éclipsa en quelques secondes. Anna n'avait jamais vu le docteur Cullen autant en colère, et cela la faisait ricaner rien qu'en y repensant. _Il est vraiment amusant quand il s'énerve. Finalement, la soirée n'aura pas été si mauvaise. _Elle retourna au travail comme si de rien n'était, ravie à l'idée d'avoir pu goûter à du sang qui sortait de l'ordinaire, malgré les événements qui venaient de se dérouler.


End file.
